Love, love, love
by xMissMystery
Summary: "Tal vez soy un ladrón por robar tu corazón. Sí, tal vez soy un criminal por no interesarme por ello. Sí, tal vez soy una mala, mala, mala, mala persona. Bueno, cariño, lo sé."
1. Diamantes en el cielo

**Hace mucho que no pasaba por aquí… pero es que NECESITO escribir algo sobre este fandom 3 y pues… eso (?**

 **Sobra decir que Boku no hero academia es una obra de Kohei Horikoshi, y que la presente obra la hago solo por amor al arte (?**

* * *

 **Diamantes en el cielo**

El majestuoso salón abría sus puertas a las jóvenes promesas heroicas, dentro podían verse más destellos de los que casi todos, podían recordar haber visto en toda su corta vida. Parecía que en verdad, UA no escatimaba en gastos para dar una buena experiencia académica de calidad a sus alumnos.

-Bien –se oyó decir a una voz masculina impregnada de desgano, misma que provenía de la tan conocida bolsa de dormir amarilla. -Estamos aquí justo como se nos pidió.

Aizawa salió del saco acolchado, dejando ver a los presentes un elegante smoking negro, resaltando la camisa nívea y la corbata rojo carmesí que portaba, misma que comenzó a aflojar ante la aparente falta de aire. Viró su cuerpo hacia atrás, donde los alumnos de la clase 1-A se mantenían en completo silencio con una mueca de sorpresa, quizá infundada por la elegancia del evidente costoso salón o por la indumentaria de Eraserhead. El héroe profesional no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca de satisfacción al ver los numerosos trajes y corbatines en sus alumnos, al igual que los variados vestidos en las juveniles heroínas. Al menos esta vez, no sería el único que pasaría por tal vergonzoso momento de usar esa ropa tan molesta. Soltó un bostezo dispuesto a dar un paso dentro del salón, cuando una temblorosa voz lo detuvo.

-Sensei… ¿De verdad está bien entrar ahí? –Se animó a romper el silencio Kaminari, titubeando inseguro.

-Ya lo has escuchado Kaminari. Como representante de la clase no puedo permitir tal falta de respeto al contradecir las palabras de Aizawa-sensei –Irrumpió Iida con un porte mucho más serio al vestir ese elegante traje azul.

-Es verdad, no podemos solo dar la vuelta e irnos –dijo Yaoyorozu llevando indignada su mano al prominente pecho que era cubierto por un discreto pero vistoso vestido rojo. –Solo mira a tu alrededor, todos se han tomado el tiempo de prepararse, lo menos que podemos hacer es aprovechar esta oportunidad y agradecer la gratitud de los profesores y la escuela misma.

-¡Pero! –Siguió hablado Kaminari- ¿Has visto eso? –Señaló ligeramente histérico el chico rubio- Siento que apenas entre ahí, romperé ese ambiente elegante con mi presencia.

-Exageras con esto, Denki –Jirou se adelantó haciendo sonar sus pasos mientras tomaba por el brazo a Kaminari y lo arrasaba con ella, ante la sorpresa del chico. –Solo tenemos que entrar y disfrutar esto, es solo un evento común, como el festival deportivo. –Rió divertida sin detenerse, mientras el balanceo de su vestido purpura le daba un efecto de mayor madurez.

-Ya han escuchado a Jirou, así que entren… recuerden que quien se escape de esto, tendrá una sanción: suspenderemos sus prácticas por una semana… Además, no estarán solos, el resto de las clases estarán también, no lo pasarán tan mal, supongo. –Murmuró Aizawa siguiendo de cerca a la pareja de Kyouka y Denki. Resopló algo cansado y se reprendió por pensar en esa excusa barata improvisada de la suspensión de las prácticas. Seguramente todos en la clase iban a creerla… lastimosamente era mentira. Todo lo que quería era que sus alumnos crearan memorias de experiencias comunes y corrientes que todo adolescente debe vivir. Aunque eso conlleve hacer el ridículo y usar esa molesta ropa que solo sirve para incomodar. Parece que después de todo, sí se estaba volviendo blando.

Uno a uno, cada alumno de la clase 1-A se adentró al espacioso y luminoso salón, donde numerosas mesas redondas se encontraban cubiertas por largos manteles blancos y rojos, siendo adornadas por algunas pequeñas velas que flotaban en pequeños cuencos de cristal que despedían un agradable olor a frutos rojos, llenando así todo el ambiente de calidez, al igual que los miles de destellos arcoíris que los candelabros proyectaban por la refracción de la luz. Las chicas abrieron los ojos de manera desmesurada al ver tal belleza y aceleraron el paso al encontrarse con más cosas sorprendentes, como la mesa de pastelillos y dulces, donde una preciosa escultura de hielo con la figura del escudo de la prestigiosa academia de héroes reposaba imponente.

-Ochako-chan, mira esos dulces –señaló Tsuyu con su dedo índice- lucen deliciosos.

-¡Ah! ¡Tienes razón! –la mirada chocolate de Uraraka centelleaba encantada. Me pregunto cuál debería tomar…

-Cualquiera, pero procura no ensuciarte –Dijo Mina alegremente a la espalda del par de heroínas. –Es un precioso vestido Uraraka, y a veces eres torpe cuando comes –sonrió la pelirrosa presionando una de las infladas mejillas de Uravity.

-¡Y-ya lo sé! Pero seré cuidadosa… -susurró apenada Ochako- Hoy quiero… lucir hermosa… para él…

Tsuyu solo llevó uno de sus dedos a su propia mejilla y bajó la mirada al vestido rosa pálido que le recordaba a las flores de cerezo, adornado con destellos en la ligera tela que cubría la falda de ese. Ese color en verdad le quedaba a su amiga. " _Seguramente, a Midoriya le gustaría"_ Pensó.

-Chicas, creo que Aizawa-sensei nos llama… -interrumpió Yaoyorozu en compañía de Jirou y Hagakure.

Todas las chicas se dirigieron a donde Aizawa se encontraba, y pudieron ver que todos los chicos de la clase se encontraban ya ahí.

-Vaya que todos lucen mucho mejor de lo que esperaba –Dijo Hagakure al ver a todos los chicos.

-Tú vestido… también tú luces… bien –murmuró Ojiro cubriendo su boca, pretendiendo guardar esas palabra solo para él. Hagakure sonrió feliz ante eso, sin que el resto pudiera ver esa sonrisa, la guardó también para ella. Para ambos.

-Gracias.

-Bien… -Aizawa levantó la mano, llamando la atención de todos sus alumnos. Solo unas cosas que aclarar antes de que tomen sus lugares… -buscó con toda la paciencia de mundo en el bolsillo interior del saco, hasta encontrar un trozo de papel impecable. – Como ya saben, la clase 1-A tiene disponibles las mesas 1, 2 y 3. Pueden ocupar el asiento que quieran en dichas mesas… ahora… tengo que decirles las siguientes reglas: **Número uno:** No se le permite a los alumnos salir antes de media noche. **Número dos:** Queda completamente prohibido la utilización de quirks sin importar la excusa que se extienda. **Número tres:** Es obligatorio estar presentes en las mesas designadas anteriormente. Pueden ir a visitar a otros alumnos de otras clases, pero deben ocupar sus lugares para el discurso que dará el director Nedzu poco antes de media noche… **Número cuatro:** Es obligatoria la participación de los representantes de la clase para el baile de navidad. **Y finalmente:** Aquel alumno o alumna que trasgreda estas reglas, no solo será suspendido de sus prácticas, sino de clases también… y esto puede descalificarlos también de la contienda. Es todo.

-¡Profesor! –Se oyó al unísono la voz de Iida y Yaoyorozu alzarse con potencia, tomando la palabra Momo. – ¿Eso quiere decir que Iida-kun y yo tendremos que bailar juntos?

-Ah… no… rayos, siempre me olvido explicar esto –Aizawa pasó la palma de su mano por su cabello recogido y suspiró antes de continuar. –Todos los años en estas fechas se lleva a cabo el baile de navidad, en este evento se elige una pareja representante de cada clase por un mero juego de azar… ¿ven ese lugar? –El profesor alzó su dedo índice con dirección a una cabina donde parecía encontrarse el equipo responsable de la iluminación y la música. –Ahí, una persona se encargará de jugar con algunas luces, y se elegirán a los representantes de la clase mediante esas luces: cuando una luz roja ilumine a una chica y una luz blanca ilumine a un chico, será esa pareja la que represente a la clase. Por eso mismo es obligatorio que para el discurso del director, todos estén sentados en los lugares acordados. Sobra decir que es un concurso entre todas las clases… y la pareja ganadora y su clase, pueden pedir un deseo… así que esfuércense.

-¡QUE EMOCIONANTE! –Chilló extasiada Mina mientras saltaba en el aire. –Es muy divertido, espero ser yo la chica de la clase A –amplió su sonrisa y mostró a todos una señal de victoria dibujada por sus dedos. –Si me eligen, no duden que bailaré como si mi vida dependiera de eso para conseguir ese valioso premio, chicos.

-¿QUÉ CLASE DE MIERDA ES ESTA? ¡LOS MATARÉ! –Bakugou que hasta entonces se había mantenido casi completamente silencioso (ya que solo chasqueaba la lengua desinteresado), explotó; no sin antes poner los ojos en blanco y sentir las chispas llenar de calor sus palmas.

Cierto. Bakugou podría ser el representante de los chicos. Y entonces, todas las chicas se arrepintieron de no haber hecho caso a Kaminari al comienzo. Debieron haberse ido en cuanto tuvieron oportunidad.

* * *

 **¿Algún review?**


	2. Explosiones en ámbar

**Explosiones en ámbar**

-Cálmate viejo, aún no pasa nada. –Intentó tranquilizarlo Kirishima sosteniendo el hombro del rubio.

-¡Y TÚ SUÉLTAME MALDITO IDIOTA! POR ESTAS MIERDAS ES QUE LOS ODIO A TODOS –bufó más que irritado, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Aizawa suspiró por milésima vez en esa noche y colocó su mano en la rebelde cabellera de Bakugou.

-¿Es que no escuchas a los demás siquiera una vez, Bakugou? Es la primera y única vez que pasaré por alto esto, si vuelves a reaccionar así, la semana de castigo se convertirá en dos.

-Tch… -El aludido desvió la mirada cerrando los puños de forma temblorosa controlando la enorme ira que estuvo a punto de desbordarse.

-Bien… -volteó a ver al resto de los alumnos que momentos anteriores les habían dedicado miradas de temor y sobrepasa. –Todo está solucionado –Aizawa tomó la cabeza del explosivo Katsuki y lo obligó a inclinarse junto a él, pidiendo disculpas a todos los presentes. –Ahora… andes a disfrutar esto, y no me molesten.

-¿Po-podríamos ir a dar una vuelta y saludar a los demás, no les parece? –Propuso tímidamente Hagakure mientras los guantes celestes a juego con el vestido estilo princesa dibujaba gestos en el aire.

-¡Sí! Aún queda tiempo hasta la media noche… Podemos ir a comer algo… Vamos viejo, creo que en la mesa de refrigerios vi esos que tanto te gustan, los que son picantes. –Kaminari señaló la mesa y empujó a Bakugou mientras volteaba a ver suplicante a Kirishima. El pelirrojo solo suspiró y siguió de cerca a su grupo de amigos.

-¡SUELTAME HIJO DE PUTA! ¡TÚ NO PUEDES MANDARME A MI, ESTÚPIDO!

Mientras Kaminari y Kirishima se alejaban con un caótico Bakugou, el resto comenzó a dispersarse en diferentes direcciones. Mineta arrastró consigo a Sero obligándolo a buscar presas femeninas que valieran la pena para pasar la noche, ante lo que Sero le siguió apenas un par de pasos, antes de detenerse con Iida para comenzar a conversar sobre un libro que el delegado le había prestado a este. Aoyama fue directo a la mesa a tomar asiento, mientras hacía una crítica de arte a cada uno de los detalles del recinto, crítica que solo fue escuchada por un asustado Koda, quien miraba a todos lados intentando esconderse del extravagante rubio.

Sato había decidido seguir al grupo de Bakugou, después de todo esa noche era para ellos… y nada mejor que disfrutarlo con una buena cena.

Cerca de uno de los rincones más discretos, podía verse a Tokoyami junto a Shoji y Todoroki, donde este ultimo bebía de una alargada copa de cristal lo que parecía ser sumo de fresa, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Momo, quien curiosa, se separó del grupo de chicas para buscar la misma bebida que Shouto.

El resto de las chicas conversaban animadas alrededor de la mesa de postres, con completa alegría degustando cada pequeño trozo de azúcar que se disolvía en las pequeñas bocas femeninas, hasta que se rompió el momento de tranquilidad.

-¿Aún quieres ser la representante femenina, Mina? –Preguntó Jirou antes de dar un sorbo al ponche de durazno que tenía en su mano.

-No lo sé –respondió contrariada la chica- La verdad es que me olvidé de Bakugou…La probabilidad de que sea él es… ¿De apenas el 10%? –susurró dubitativa Mina mientras hacía cálculos en su cabeza y se apoyaba en sus dedos para confirmar las cifras. Sacudió su cabeza y se dio por vencida. Los números no era lo suyo. –Pero de cualquier forma, no quiero bailar con él, podría morir.

El resto de las chicas asintieron unánimes, salvo Uraraka, quien ajena a la conversación, depositaba una anhelante mirada a Midoriya Izuku.

-Si quieres ir a hablar con él, puedes ir Uraraka –La voz de Momo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, cayendo en cuenta de la mirada que todas sus amigas le regalaban, a la par que sonrisas cómplices.

-¡N-no sé de qué hablas! ¡Ahh! Esto es delicioso –y tomó un nuevo dulce bañado de chocolate, en forma de florecilla. Todas le miraron con cariño.

-Y bien chicas… ¿Con quién quisieran bailar si es que son las elegidas? No aceptaré excusas, solo quiero nombres. –Dejó escapar la pregunta Hagakure.

-En realidad no tendría problema con nadie… -las palabras se detuvieron en el aire al ver cómo las demás fruncían el ceño, haciendo sentir algo apenada a Momo. –To-Todoroki…

-Yo quisiera bailar con Ojiro, es muy amable –dijo Hagakure jugueteando con sus dedos.

-Kaminari, debe ser divertido verlo hacer el ridículo tan de cerca –soltó una carcajada sonora Kyouka.

-Yo iría por Kirishima, debe ser bueno bailando –murmuró pensativa Mina. ¿Qué hay de ustedes chicas?

-Supongo que todos son buenos chicos…solo espero que no sea Minera –Tsuyu levantó la mirada intentando buscar la respuesta correcta. –O Bakugou.

Todas rieron.

-Yo… -la mirada de Ochako se iluminó al igual que sus mejillas, tornándose ligeramente más rosadas. Dirigió la mirada de nuevo a donde se encontraba Deku, y le vio conversando con Hatsume Mei. La sonrisa se borró. –Yo… pienso lo mismo que Tsuyu… creo que podría bailar con todos los chicos.

-¿Hasta con Bakugou? Cielos, eres admirable –alzó la voz Mina sorprendida. Ochako sonrió asintiendo. No podía explicar cómo es que al parecer, era la única chica en la clase quien no tenía una gota de temor por el rubio. Quizá debería ser por el festival deportivo, cuando estuvo a punto de morir en manos de este, sumida entre todas esas explosiones. Explosiones carmín que al final del día, le habían mostrado su debilidad y el largo camino que aún quedaba por recorrer para ser la heroína que siempre soñó llegar a ser. Debía ser por eso que más que temor, sentía admiración por él. Porque más que una derrota, el rubio le había regalado un nuevo comienzo. Algo que nunca olvidaría, y por eso mismo es que Bakugou Katsuki permanecería por siempre en su memoria.

El tiempo fue consumiéndose con suma rapidez. Con el paso de los minutos, las conversaciones, las risas y demás se hicieron tan notorias que dentro del salón se hizo presente un gran bullicio. Los alumnos de la clase 1-B se detuvieron en varias ocasiones para charlar de forma agradable con los chicos de la clase 1-A. En verdad esa noche era demasiado agradable. De pronto, las luces comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más tenue, obligando a los presentes a dirigirse a sus lugares. Una vez ahí, comenzaron a escuchar números siendo enlistados por la conocida voz del director Nedzu. El discurso comenzaría pronto. Sí que era cierto que cuando te diviertes, el tiempo pasa volando. Ya en el podio, Nedzu comenzó aclarando su garganta y se dio a la tarea de iniciar el breve pero concreto discurso.

-Queridos alumnos de primer año, profesores titulares… sean bienvenidos a esta noche de gala. A lo largo de este año, todos y cada uno de ustedes han enfrentado numerosas barreras que los han impulsado a superarse a sí mismos, no solo en teoría, sino en práctica, por ello espero que acepten esta humilde celebración como una recompensa por todo ese gran esfuerzo y empeño que han depositado en su formación como héroes durante todo este año. Estoy seguro de que ustedes apenas han sido capaces de ver un poco de todo el potencial que puede llegar a desarrollarse en ustedes, así que aprovechen su estancia en UA y aprendan todo cuanto puedan, será todo un honor para nosotros formar a los próximos héroes de la nueva generación. –El director comenzó a chocar las patas perrunas en ovación a toda la generación, gesto que fue imitado por casi todos los alumnos y maestros presentes. Na vez terminado esto, retomó la palabra.- Estoy enterado de que sus respectivos profesores les han anunciado el desarrollo del baile de navidad… por lo que no me detendré en la explicación de este evento. Lo que podría decirles es que, entre algunas de las peticiones que pueden pedir, puede ser extensiones en horarios de áreas de entrenamiento… o sesiones de entrenamiento en compañía de héroes profesionales. Estoy seguro que muchos estarán interesados en este tipo de premios… así que sin más… demos comienzo al sorteo para la elección…

Uraraka cerró los ojos nerviosa, jugando con el mantel entre sus dedos. ¿Y si ella era escogida junto a Deku? ¿Cómo podría caminar con las piernas hechas de gelatina? Agachó la cabeza y suspiró. Era imposible… Mina lo había dicho. El porcentaje de poder bailar con quien querías, era bastante bajo. Alzó la vista ante los primeros gritos de emoción en mesas de otras clases. Poco a poco se elegía a los representantes de la clase. De pronto, vio las luces sobre las mesas de la clase 1-A. Volvió a cerrar los ojos rezando a todos los dioses por un milagro. Pasaron apenas unos segundos cuando Ashido y Tooru soltaron un grito de euforia, mismo que le había dicho a Uraraka que los ganadores ya habían sido elegidos: Bajo la luz blanquecina, se encontraba un nervioso y sorprendido Deku, lo que le llevó a esbozar una enorme sonrisa… que pronto sería borrada cuando, bajo la luz rojiza, encontró a su amiga Tsuyu.

- _Esta noche estaba llena de decepciones_ …-Pensó Uraraka Ochako en su asiento, encogiéndose de hombros mientras mordía su labio intentando controlar el tembo de este, percibiendo el sabor a fresas de su discreto brillo labial.

 **¿Algún review?**


	3. El vacío en el par de ópalos

**El vacío en el par de ópalos.**

El pequeño soplo de esperanza comenzó a esfumarse dentro del corazón de Uraraka, dejando paso a un sentimiento de intensa soledad que le partía el corazón en mil pedazos, todo gracias a esa cruel realidad que se manifestaba en un par de rayos de luz sobre una de sus mejores amigas y el chico Midoriya. Vio cómo Tsuyu sonreía al chico de sus anhelos, mientras el sonrojo inundaba las mejillas masculinas, una imagen que traía más que dolor y que sin embargo, trataba de contener con todas las fuerzas que tenía dentro de sí. Era cierto que Tsuyu le había dicho que jamás había visto a Deku con otros ojos más que los de un amigo y colega, y ella le creía. Pero en cuanto a Deku… no sabía qué creer… ¿Por qué Deku se había sonrojado al ver a Tsuyu? ¿A Deku… le gustaba…? ¿Era acaso el torbellino de emocionen que le hacía pensar ideas locas? No lo sabía, pero tampoco quería saberlo. No esa noche cuando se había jurado decirle todo a Deku; decirle que lo quería, lo quería con todo su ser, que lo admiraba, lo estimaba y le estaba infinitamente agradecida por cada bloque de fortaleza que, aun sin saberlo, Deku le regaló a la joven muchacha y que ella acogió con completo cariño como si de su tesoro más preciado se tratase. Cierto. No podría rendirse tan pronto.

-¿En qué rayos estás pensando, Uraraka? –Se reprendió en un murmuro a la vez que daba unas cuantas palmadas en sus redondas mejillas, provocando un sonrojo aún más acentuado. –Aun no es tarde… la derrota llegará una vez que decidas callarte. –Alzó la vista de nuevo a todos y sonrió ampliamente, felicitando a ambos chicos al igual que el resto de la clase 1-A.

-¡Y esas son las parejas de esta noche! En un momento más se les llamará a la pista de baile para iniciar con el tradicional baile de navidad… Recuerden que es un campo de batalla más donde deberán mostrar sus habilidades… Todos irán con todo, así que la derrota se impondrá ante ustedes cuando decidan subestimar a sus compañeros. –Dijo de manera solemne el pequeño Director mientras dejaba el podio y regresaba a su asiento al lado de Midnight en la mesa de gala de profesores donde todos conversaban de forma calmada salvo Present Mic, quien no dejaba de parlotear de forma escandalosa algo que parecía no importarle a Eraserhead. Y entonces, una suave melodía instrumental comenzó a inundar el salón.

-Tsuyu, Midoriya ¿Qué piensan bailar? Tienen una competencia dura –Dijo Mina al ver a las parejas de otras clases, como el caso de Itsuka Kendo y Monoma Neito de la clase 1-B, eternos rivales (hablando únicamente de Neito) de la clase A.

-Hey viejo… ¿Sabes bailar? No pareces del tipo que tome el mando en ese tipo de situaciones.-Se rió Denki apoyando uno de los brazos en el respaldo de la silla mientras dirigía una mirada llena de intriga y diversión a Deku.

-Vamos, vamos, dejen de acosarlos, seguramente ya están lo suficientemente avergonzados como para que ustedes los molesten –Momo se levantó de su asiento intentando calmar a sus compañeros haciendo sonar sus palmas para llamar la atención de todos, mirando de forma amable a la pareja del 1-A. –No se preocupen, ustedes lo harán bien… -Cambió la mirada hacia Tsuyu por un momento. –Si lo deseas, puedo enseñarte unos cuantos pasos básicos de vals, Tsuyu… Por lo que he escuchado, es el estilo de baile que se usa en este evento… además tengo algo de experiencia en eso… pues es mi baile favorito… -Murmuró algo sonrojada esperando con todo su corazón que el chico Todoroki pudiera escuchar eso. Después de todo, la pista de baile no era exclusiva para la contienda de baile.

-Sería de mucha ayuda, Momo. –Sonrió agradecida Tsuyu levantándose de su asiento, tomando la falda de su amplio vestido verde, haciendo una reverencia a la hermosa Yaoyorozu. –Cuento contigo.

-¡Deku! Si no tienes algún inconveniente, yo puedo… -Uraraka dejó las palabras en el aire, antes de ser interrumpida por una enérgica chica de cabello rosado.

-¡Entonces yo le enseñaré a Midoriya! –Y sin esperar la respuesta de su compañero, tomó su mano y lo llevó con ella a la pista de baile ante la mirada expectante de todos. Todos rieron y se compadecieron de Deku, en especial Uraraka. Lo cierto es que, si lograba salir vivo de un baile con Ashido, sería pan comido la competencia real. Amplió su sonrisa mientras apoyaba su mentón en la palma de su mano, mostrándose de nuevo un tenue sonrojo, esta ocasión ajeno a las palmadas antes dadas por la misma muchacha de grandes ojos marrón. Cerró los ojos y recitó en su mente una peligrosa unión de palabras que, para ella, reflejaba ese huracán de emociones que Deku despertó en ella desde el día que le conoció: " _Te amo."_

-Iré al baño, no tardo. –Se levantó Ochako disculpándose con sus amigas y dirigió sus pasos al segundo piso, donde los sanitarios se encontraban. Sin embargo, lo que buscaba era poder zafarse un momento de todo aquel ruido y tener un momento para ella…para poder suspirar sin tener que preocupar a otros. Mientras subía, se dio cuenta de lo difícil que era manejar esos altos zapatos que Hagakure se había empeñado en hacerle usar. - _"Lucirás realmente linda si creces unos cuantos centímetros más._ –Recordó Uraraka decir a la chica invisible. – _Llamarás la atención de todos con lo bonita que eres."_

Se reprendió de nueva cuenta esa noche. Esto había terminado de esa forma gracias a emocionarse, gracias al corazón alborotado que sus amigas habían provocado. Porque lo cierto era que, ese estilo no iba con ella… Ella solo quería ser alguien que Deku notara por ser ella… pero irónicamente estaba ahí, pretendiendo ser alguien más solo para robar la mirada del joven aprendiz de héroe. Sin embargo, el grupo de amigas no estaban equivocadas al decir que llamaría la atención de los chicos, pues mientras la pequeña Uraraka caminaba a un paso lento acompañada de sus murmuros (hábito molesto que había adoptado de Deku), los chicos que cruzaban su camino con el de ella no podían hacer otra cosa más que mirarla con suaves sonrojos, haciéndoles virar la cabeza mientras ella continuaba sin inmutarse. Una vez en la segunda planta, pudo disfrutar de una mejor vista de la pista de baile y de todos quienes se movían con gracia y torpeza, y no pudo evitar soltar una risa al ver a Deku. Se apoyo en el sólido barandal y detuvo su mirada de nuevo en el dueño de ese rebelde cabello oscuro, moviéndose extravagante ante el ritmo de Mina Ashido y no pudo evitar lamentarse de forma miserable.

-Dijiste que esta noche no te rendirías Ochako… y estás aquí saboreando la derrota antes de entrar en el campo de batalla… -Su voz fue apagándose hasta desaparecer en medio de un temblor de su garganta, donde un enorme nudo le impedía articular palabra alguna. El improvisado riachuelo que llevaba unas cálidas gotas saladas se abrió paso por el rostro de Ochako, cristalizando esos enormes ojos suyos, dándoles la apariencia de enormes ópalos humedecidos.

-Hey, muévete… Estorbas aquí estúpida cara redonda.

Uraraka levantó la mirada que hasta entonces había ocultado bajando la mirada al suelo, topándose con Bakugou Katsuki, quien sostenía una copa de cristal con algo que no le importó descubrir a la fémina. Lo único que estaba en su cabeza era huir de ese lugar. Inventaría una tonta excusa con Aizawa, pues en verdad esto se escapaba del control de Uraraka. Y ahora aparecía Katsuki Bakugou viéndola en un estado tan deplorable que solo le hacía tener más pena por sí misma.

-L-lo siento Bakugou… Solo… me distraje… lo siento… -balbuceo intentando sonar convincente, aclarando su garganta para barrer con toda esa tristeza alojada ahí. Se dio media vuelta dispuesta a poner su plan en práctica hasta que sintió un agarre violento tirar de su muñeca obligándola no solo a regresar un par de pasos, sino a posar su mirada humedecida en ese ceño fruncido sobre la penetrante mirada carmesí.

-¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE HIZO ESTO ESTÚPIDA?

Uraraka mordió su labio por segunda vez en la noche y desvió la mirada a la pista de baile buscando de forma inconsciente a Deku, recorrido que siguió Katsuki de forma instintiva. Ahí estaba el imbécil de Deku, riendo estúpidamente como siempre lo había hecho junto a esa tipa rosada del ácido que siempre le sacaba al tema el idiota de Kirishima… ¿Por qué ahora sentía que le hervía la sangre con más intensidad que de costumbre?

De pronto, recordó el primer contacto con la chica gravedad durante el festival deportivo. La estúpida niña cara de ángel había dado todo contra él en la contienda, más allá de las expectativas masculinas del chico explosivo; cada herida, cada gota de sudor y sangre que Ochako dejó en ese cuadrilátero lo había hecho con el propósito de darle una pelea justa. Aún así, y después de la inminente derrota, ella jamás le había mostrado una sola lágrima a Bakugou. Sabía que las chicas molestan suelen llorar por todo, pero esa estúpida cara redonda jamás le había hecho cargar con algo como eso. Por eso mismo, la recordaba… Porque para Bakugou Katsuki, no existe memoria más que para aquellos que ansía derrotar, para aquellos a quien desea superar: Bakugou solo recuerda los nombres de aquellos que admira. Y ahora, esa misma chica que se había ganado su reconocimiento, estaba ahí en un maldito vestido asqueroso que no le quedaba para nada y eso le generaba nauseas. La desconoció por completo, y eso le dolió en el orgullo: Había admirado por un momento a alguien que, de un momento a otro se había transformado en una persona más del montón. La idea se le antojaba estúpidamente divertida, así que comenzó a reír, sujetando a Uraraka aún de la muñeca, la atrajo hacía sí mismo y con una mueca divertida comenzó a dar rienda suelta a esa maldita ira que le carcomía la razón.

-No me digas que el maldito de Deku te dejó peor que yo, estúpida. –Susurró el joven cerca del rostro femenino- Me decepcionas, eres como toda la maldita cabeza hueca que van tras un chico.

Ochako abrió los ojos sorprendida, dando paso al enojo en lugar de la tristeza, y de forma impulsiva, se encontraba dando una enorme bofetada contra la firme mejilla del rubio. Bakugou sonrió. Ahí estaba la odiosa cara de ángel que había conocido en el festival, esa mirada aguerrida se lo decía.

-Esto no te importa Bakugou, no te metas. –Ochako se soltó del agarre del chico y mientras limpiaba de su rostro el rastro de lágrimas, se dirigió de nueva cuenta a las escaleras para bajar de nueva cuenta y ocupar su asiento junto a sus amigas. Seguramente comenzarían a preguntarse por la demora de la chica. Bakugou tenía razón. Había pasado toda la noche sintiendo lastima de sí misma y ya era suficiente de eso. Una vez terminase el baile, le diría todo a Deku. Necesitaba una respuesta para continuar con su vida, y fuese como fuese, ella se repondría, porque aún tras un rechazo rotundo, no sería la primera vez que un chico la hiciera llorar. Volteó ligeramente hacia donde el muchacho de cabello rubio se encontraba y le agradeció de forma interna, recordando también el festival deportivo. Sorpresivamente, Bakugou siempre le había obligado a derribar las barreras que la mantenían atada a la comodidad… así fue antes, y ahí era ahora. Katsuki la vio alejarse unos pasos antes de chasquear la lengua y sonreír de forma prepotente. Demonios. Esa chica podía llegar a ser bastante interesante cuando se lo proponía… ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien le dijo que alejara sus narices de algo que no le incumbía? El único recuerdo que tenía de una mujer imponente que le había dejado con todas las rabietas en la punta de la lengua, había sido su madre. Siendo así, no iba a permitir que esta malnacida niñata se saliera con la suya y lo tratara como si de un crío se tratara, así que comenzó a seguirla.

-Recibamos con un gran aplauso a todos los alumnos para la inauguración del baile de primavera. –Se escuchó decir a Midnight con entusiasmo dándole la entrada triunfante a las numerosas parejas que avanzaban en una fila ordenada, anuncio acompañado por los numerosos aplausos y silbidos de todos los presentes… a excepción de Bakugou y Uraraka.

-Yo decido cuando esto termine, estúpida cara de ángel.

Susurró dominante el muchacho, acorralando a la jovencita de suaves facciones contra una de las columnas del salón, ocultándolos a ambos de las molestas luces en una suave penumbra mientras acercaba su boca a al oído de la chica.

-Deja de llamarme por ese extraño apodo Baku…

-A ti ... te gusta Deku… ¿verdad?

La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras un sonrojo nada discreto inundaba sus mejillas por completo, volteo a ver acalorada a Bakugou.

-N-no sé de lo que hab…

Bingo. Bakugou amplió de forma socarrona su sonrisa, lo que trajo un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo a Uraraka. Se había olvidado por un momento lo perspicaz e inteligente que podía llegar a ser su compañero, así que Uraraka solo atino a mirarle aterrada y ante la falta de palabras, el vals comenzó a sonar, sin que esto detuviera el avance del rubio hacia los labios de Ochako.

* * *

 **¿Algún review? Se agradecen :D Ya sé que les doy libertad de escribirme o no, pero si no lo hacen, no sé si les va gustando el curso que estoy tomando.**


	4. Destellos fuego cornalina

**Destellos fuego cornalina**

Uraraka se mantuvo completamente quieta por una fracción de segundo, paralizada por el pánico mientras esperaba el _fatídico final._ Inconscientemente intentó retroceder un paso más, pero la columna de concreto que se encontraba tras su espalda le recordó que no tenía escapatoria. Posó la mirada chocolate en aquel par de centelleantes ojos de rubí y contuvo la respiración después de tragar saliva. Aclaró su garganta e intentó recordar todas esas _malas palabras_ que el rubio incluía en su discurso cotidiano y que había usado en clase, en la sala común de los dormitorios, en los entrenamientos… y básicamente, en todo lugar que él pisaba. No dejaría que la intimidara, o su nombre dejaría de ser Ochako Uraraka. Apenas abrió la boca para replicar con una queja improvisada, cuando Katsuki bajó a su oído.

-Tsk… estúpida cara de ángel… Un imbécil que te hace llorar no debería ser tu tipo.

Y entonces, soltó el agarre que tenía en Uraraka para terminar de un sorbo el contenido de la copa que aún adornaba su mano izquierda, extendiéndola hacia la chica para después bajar las escaleras por las que hasta hace un momento, la chica había subido. Una cara de completa confusión adornaba la cara de Ochako, quien vio desaparecer la espalda masculina al compás de los pasos que el chico daba. De pronto, cayó en cuenta que había contenido por un gran rato la respiración, así que dio un gran suspiro intentando llenar de aire sus pulmones que hasta entonces habían sido privados de tan valioso elemento. Regresó al barandal sin poder decir nada y comenzó a repasar la pequeña escena que había vivido con Bakugou, en un intento por comprender lo que acababa de pasar ahí. Sin embargo, se encontró sin ninguna explicación que le dejara satisfecha: ¿En qué momento había pensado que ese _fatídico final_ sería un beso? Sacudió atolondrada la cabeza. Tonterías. Ella jamás pensaría en un final tan irracional… donde un beso aflorara entre ella y Bakugou.

-Vaya tonterías… ¿No es así, Ochako? –Murmuró amedrentándose a sí misma por esos extraños pensamientos, retomando el camino al sanitario donde una vez ahí, bajo el rayo de luz blanquecina, se abanicó apenada mirando el reflejo que el gran espejo le regalaba. El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta la sacó por fin de sus pensamientos.

-¡Uraraka! ¡Te perdemos de vista un rato y tú escapas! -Apareció Mina enérgica con las mejillas enrojecidas y el cabello más rebelde que de costumbre como resultado de los alocados movimientos de baile que había visto Ochako desde el barandal donde momentos atrás había estado. Ella solo sonrió.

-Lo siento, la verdad es que quería alejarme un poco del ruido… -Mina le miró profundamente a los ojos con las manos en las caderas, inclinándose. Era claro que amiga no le creía, así que se apresuró a agregar algo más a la frase hasta ahora inconclusa. -Y escaparme de que alguien me sacara a la pista de baile, la verdad es que soy malísima bailando. –Terminó diciendo con algo de sinceridad, o al menos lo era a medias. Sí, había huido de Deku, pero también era cierto que no quería bailar solo para pisotear los pies del desafortunado ser que quisiera tener a Uraraka como compañera de baile.

-Solo tienes que dejármelo a mí, te enseñaré todo lo que necesites saber para que esta sea tu noche, lo hice con Deku y podré hacerlo contigo. –Rió convencida la chica de piel rosada ante la respuesta de Uraraka, colocándose a la izquierda de Ochako mientras retocaba ligeramente su cabello y maquillaje. –Además, solo tenías que decirle a alguno de los chicos de la clase que se hiciera pasar por tu novio, de esta forma si alguien te hubiese invitado, podrías haber dicho que ya tenías pareja.

-De ninguna manera Mina, no podría hacer eso –Uraraka rió plenamente, olvidando en las paredes del baño ese tema que le causaba desconcierto gracias al rubio explosivo que compartía clases con ella.- no quiero causar molestias.

Ambas chicas salieron juntas del baño, dirigiéndose a la plata baja para reunirse con todos de nueva cuenta, en medio de unas cuantas risas nada discretas.

••••••••••

-Hey Bakugou, ¿Dónde es que te metes? Pensamos que te habías ido, así que comenzábamos a pensar en excusas para salvarte el pellejo del castigo del profesor Aizawa. –La voz de Kaminari llegó fuerte y clara a los oídos del rubio, pese a la música que continuaba resonando insistente, sin ceder al silencio.

-Tsk… No tengo por qué responderte, idiota. –Bakugou pasó de largo y se dejó caer en el asiento al lado de Denki, con los puños enfundados en los bolsillos de aquel incomodo pantalón negro. Aflojó la corbata naranja que su molesta madre le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños, dibujando una mueca de fastidio que regaló a todo aquel que se dignara a ver directamente a su rostro. Todos voltearon a verlo asombrados ante la respuesta tan poco explosiva de su parte. Quizá en verdad, esa noche sería la primera vez en la que las amenazas de Eraserhead obligarían a Katsuki a seguir las reglas.

-Te perdiste el baile de inauguración, ese donde se supone que competimos. –Continuó Kirishima con la plática. –No sé de estas cosas, pero parece que Asui y Deku no lo hicieron mal.

El rostro de Katsuki no se perturbó. Emitió un gruñido en forma de respuesta y desvió la mirada a la mesa de al lado, donde todas las chicas se encontraban, al igual que algunos otros chicos. Chasqueo la lengua irritado.

-No me interesaba verlos, solo quiero regresar a entrenar y dejar estos juegos estúpidos de adolescentes aburridos.

-Pero pudiste ver el baile para reírte de Deku. –Mineta irrumpió en la conversación engullendo un bocado, trayendo consigo un plato pequeño con unos cuantos bocadillos más.

-¡YO PUEDO REIRME DE DEKU CUANDO ME DE LA GANA, MALDITA SEA! –Bakugou sacó su mano derecha del bolsillo y dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer caer algunas de las copas de sus compañeros.

-¡Bakugou! Compórtate, no podemos despreciar la amabilidad de U.A. y desperdiciar el ambiente y alimentos que prepararon para nosotros. –Intervino Iida intentando calmar el temperamento de Bakugou.

-Iida tiene razón, viejo... -Kirishima comenzó a poner de pie las copas volcadas y vacías de contenido- Además parece que por ser una ocasión especial, podremos brindar con sidra… aunque apenas tiene alcohol, si me lo preguntas.

-¡Es un paso más para convertirnos en adultos, Bakugou! –Mineta metió un nuevo bocadillo en su boca, antes de seguir con una mirada lujuriosa a la bella y pura Ibara Shiozaki de la clase 1-B.

 _-Así que es eso…_ -Pensó Bakugou para sus adentros. _-Por eso me siento más irritable de lo habitual… debe ser por esa maldita copa que tome de un sorbo cuando la cara redonda apareció con sus idioteces de Deku… Sí. DEBE ser SOLO eso._

••••••••••

-¡EHH! ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE TE PERDISTE EL BAILE URARAKA! –Hagakure lanzó un grito ahogado poniéndose de pie de golpe.

-¡Yo tampoco puedo creérmelo! –Replicó Mina en medio de un lloriqueo. –Resulta que Uraraka perdió la noción del tiempo y se quedó en el baño un rato muy largo.

-Es una verdadera lástima Uraraka, Asui y Midoriya lo hicieron de una manera formidable, podría aventurarme a decir que tenemos una victoria garantizada. –Le sonrió acogedora Momo.

-Yo me divertí mucho al bailar con Yaoyorozu y Midoriya –dijo Tsuyu comiendo un pequeño rollo de chocolate con menta.

-Ahora solo queda esperar los resultados de las votaciones de los jueces… ¡LA CLASE 1-A GANARÁ! –Celebró Hagakure.

-¡No puedo perdonarme! Si tan solo hubiese tenido más tiempo para buscarte… ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE NADIE VIERA!

-¿De qué hablas Mina? –Preguntó Jirou curiosa.

-Estuve preguntando a todos los de la clase si te habían visto… ¡Hasta me armé de valor y le pregunté a Bakugou! ¡Y solo chasqueo la lengua y me ignoró! Es insufrible. Aunque me alegro que justo después, pude encontrarte en el baño.

Uraraka pestañeó varias veces, regresando al estado de confusión, mismo que ahora comenzaba a acrecentarse con esta confesión de Mina. Él había sido discreto. Bakugou Katsuki había tenido la sensibilidad suficiente para dejarla sola hasta que se repusiera y encima, no le había dicho a nadie. Los ojos castaños se abrieron como si de platos se tratasen.

-¿Estás bien Uraraka? Luces algo pálida.

Sin duda, esa revelación era demasiado pesada como para ser cargada solo por ella.

-Iré por un poco de jugo…

-¡Ah! Uraraka, olvidamos decirte que en realidad no es jugo, sino sidra. –Jirou alzó la voz en un intento de que sus palabras alcanzaran los oídos de su compañera de clase, sin embargo, sus palabras fueron barridas por un pequeño desperfecto en el equipo de sonido, sin que Uraraka llegara a conocer ese _pequeño e insignificante_ dato.

••••••••••

-¿Ya invitarás a Hagakure a bailar, Ojiro? –El aludido tosió de manera escandalosa por la pregunta de su compañero rubio.

-No te metas en mis asuntos, yo no te he preguntado cuándo es que sacarás a Jirou. –Se defendió Ojiro de Kaminari.

-Si alguno de ustedes invita a Ashido antes que yo, tendrá problemas conmigo –se unió a la conversación un animado Kirishima.

-Solo deberían acercarse propiamente con las chicas y solicitarles una pieza de baile, con cortesía. –Aconsejó Iida.

-Gracias por el consejo, delegado… lo seguiremos. –Asintió seriamente Todoroki dirigiendo la vista hacia el grupo de chicas en la mesa de al lado.

-Sobre eso… ¿Quien de ustedes invitará a Uraraka a bailar? –Preguntó intrigado Aoyama con su habitual sonrisa, dirigiendo la pregunta a Iida y a Midoriya particularmente. –Ustedes son inseparables, después de todo.

-Me rehúso a hacerlo. –Comenzó a hablar Iida- Como representante de clase debo velar por el orden y asumir la responsabilidad de las acciones de los miembros de la clase, si me distraigo bailando, perderé de vista mi objetivo y puedo arrepentirme de mis acciones si es que alguna tragedia llega a ocurrir. –el chico sonrió. –Por esto mismo es que como delegado de la clase y como amigo, te encargo que cuides de Uraraka, Midoriya.

-P-pero no sé bailar… -Intentó excusarse Deku.

-Mentira, no lo haces tan mal, viejo. –Le animó Kaminari. –Además es una tarea que el delegado te encarga, así que se buen alumno y cúmplela… Debemos seguir las reglas como héroes ¿No?

-S-sí… -el chico Midoriya tartamudeó mientras el sonrojo se multiplicaba aún más que cuando el anuncio de que él bailaría con Tsuyu Asui llegó a sus oídos. –Lo haré con gusto, delegado Iida.

Bakugou se levantó molesto de su asiento. Esos idiotas solo hablaban de cosas asquerosas como chicas, bailes y parejas… Y luego estaba ese maldito malnacido de Deku que invitaría a bailar a esa chica por mera orden de otro… lo odiaba. EN VERDAD lo detestaba. Imaginar a Deku y la chica con redondas mejillas bailando le revolvió el estomago.

-Ahora sí necesito esa endemoniada sidra de la que tanto hablan… -susurró Bakugou para sí mismo, dirigiendo sus pasos a la mesa de largos manteles carmín donde las cristalinas copas con sidra brillaban a causa de las luces cálidas que se deslizaban por todo el lugar, haciéndolas parecer como si fueran cornalina diluida entre burbujas traviesas de gas. El chico extendió el brazo derecho hacia una de las copas, chocando la punta de sus dedos con una superficie cálida y suave de una pequeña mano que aparentemente, buscaba tomar la misma copa que él. Viró la mirada a punto de maldecir al imbécil que osaba con quitar de sus manos la bebida, cuando chocó de nuevo con esos endemoniados ojos de ardilla que ya conocía. Frente a él se encontraba la verdadera Uraraka Ochako que aceptaba como la única mujer digna de reconocimiento.

-B-Bakugou… -la muchacha tomó la copa por el tallo y la extendió al chico, evitando así calentar el contenido de la misma. -Quisiera hablar contigo un momento.

-Que sea rápido cara redonda… -Bakugou tomó la copa ofrecida por la chica y de nueva cuenta, vació el contenido de un solo trago. -Porque yo también quiero hacerlo contigo.

* * *

 **¿Algún review? Se agradecen :D**


	5. Una ilusión de turmalina

**Una ilusión de turmalina.**

-¿También quieres hablar conmigo? –Preguntó extrañada Uraraka inclinando su cabeza a la derecha sin perder de vista la silueta masculina bordeada por las luces. Bakugou chasqueó la lengua y dejó la copa ya vacía sobre la mesa. Kirishima había dicho la verdad sobre la sidra, pues más que un trago para adultos, parecía un jugo de manzana que cualquier mocoso podía tomar.

-Tsk, ¿Eres sorda, idiota? Es lo que dije –se acercó de forma intimidante hacia la chica con las manos dentro los bolsillos mientras se aprovechaba de aquellos centímetros que le llevaba de ventaja a la altura de Uraraka. –así que date prisa que no pienso esperarte.

Y siguió de largo, como si ese pequeño encuentro jamás hubiese ocurrido. Uraraka siguió vacilante los pasos del chico con cierto tinte de angustia y curiosidad. Hurgó dentro baúl de sus recuerdos y se dio cuenta que el primer y único contacto que había mantenido con Bakugou Katsuki había sido durante ese ya lejano festival deportivo, donde habían luchado a muerte. El recuerdo no hizo más que aumentar la ansiedad de la chica, quien comenzó a juguetear nerviosa con su cabello y a su vez, con la falda del vestido que centelleaba bajo las luces como si de polvos de hada estuviera espolvoreado. Bakugou atravesó el salón ante las muchas miradas de los alumnos que apenas le prestaron atención, hasta toparse de frente con una enorme puerta de madera que daba a un balcón, mismo donde era posible verse un gran número de arbustos de diferentes tipos, tamaños y formas que adornaban el inmenso jardín en medio de esa noche estrellada de invierno. Salió al exterior y con expresión seria, se dio media vuelta y apoyó su cuerpo en el aludido balcón de piedra para enfrentar a la chica que se encontraba frente a él, dibujando una sonrisa amarga de acuerdo a lo que pudo interpretar Uraraka. Ese escenario se le antojaba ridículamente imposible a la chica. Ella, junto a Bakugou. A solas… Sin que una pelea de entrenamiento estuviera próxima. Confundida, se encontró a sí misma cerrando tras de sí la puerta que los dejaba aislados de la fiesta de forma automática.

-Deberías morirte, maldita cara redonda.

Uraraka dio un respingo sin mover sus pies de donde estaba. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-Ba…Baku…

-Dije que deberías morirte.

Las palabras asestaron un golpe certero que dispersó un dolor intenso en el pecho de la chica. Abrió los ojos intentando entender lo que había escuchado. Sabía que el chico frente a ella no tenía ni una pizca de delicadeza, pero esto había pasado la raya de lo que podía soportarse. Abrió vacilante la boca intentando decir algunas palabras, sin ningún éxito. Bakugou frunció el ceño, y sorprendentemente sin alzar la voz, continuó con la charla.

-¿Sabes por qué te estoy diciendo esto, tonta cara de ángel?

-No… -Contestó con sinceridad Ochako.

-Deku. –El chico saboreó las palabras con desprecio y las masticó hasta transformar la calma en euforia al dar un puñetazo en el balcón de piedra que se resquebrajó al entrar en contacto no solo con el puño del rubio, sino también con una explosión escandalosa. Ochako volvió a sobresaltarse.

-Mi vida amorosa no tiene que importarte, Bakugou. –Dijo Uraraka armándose de valor para no huir corriendo de ese sitio.

-Tsk… No seas ridícula, no me interesa eso, idiota. –Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la chica y le sonrió irritado, creando nuevas explosiones en su palma derecha. –Me cabrea lo estúpida que te ves al solo verlo.

Uraraka se sonrojó ligeramente y llevó inconscientemente sus manos a su rostro, ocultando sus mejillas entre estas. ¿Era tan obvios sus sentimientos que todos podían ver lo mismo que el rubio acababa de decirle? Y entonces recordó la sonrisa llena de cariño que sus amigas le dedicaban cuando Deku aparecía en su campo de visión, en sus conversaciones, en sus recuerdos. Se reprochó a sí misma y mordió su labio, abrumada. Después de todo, parecía ser que en efecto, sí era muy obvia. ¿Deku sabía entonces que lo amaba? Sacudió la cabeza y se dio nuevamente unas cuantas palmadas en sus redondas mejillas, dejándolas enrojecidas y dirigió una mirada dura al rubio. Ya era momento de tener la respuesta concisa a esa pregunta.

-N-no te metas en esto, Bakugou. –Uraraka levantó desafiante su mirada hasta posarla en los ojos carmín de Bakugou. –Es mi problema. –La chica se dio media vuelta y giró la perilla dorada para entrar de nuevo a la fiesta, sin embargo fue detenida por un fuerte acarre de su brazo contrario.

-Tienes cojones para dejarme hablando solo, maldita mocosa. –La voz masculina se alzó enronquecida hasta los oídos de la chica, quien voleó molesta. Cada vez que estaba con ese chico, su tranquilidad se alteraba y era algo que detestaba. Detestaba convertirse en alguien que no era capaz de reconocer como Uraraka Ochako.

-No entenderías estas cosas… -murmuró la chica cansina y ambos guardaron silencio. Por un momento, el único sonido que se hizo presente fueron los compases pegadizos de una canción de moda que había sonado incontables veces en la radio y el tenue soplo de viento nocturno que meció los castaños cabellos de Uraraka.

-Tienes razón, no puedo entender cómo la única rival que he reconocido se convierta en una idiota por alguien como Deku.

-¡No tienes derecho de decirme nada! Tú… ¡TÚ! ¡N-nunca me hablaste más después del festival deportivo! –Uraraka ahogó sus palabras en su garganta y cubrió su boca casi de forma inmediata. ¿Eso había sonado como un reclamo? Y más importante aún… ¿Le había llamado _rival_? Aunque había perdido el encuentro, estaba al nivel de un rival para el chico. No lo entendía ni a él ni a lo que pasaba por su cabeza, y por eso detestaba a Bakugou Katsuki. _Lo odiaba._

-No pensaba volver a hablarte… -Uraraka abrió la boca para reclamar de nuevo, sin embargo las palabras fueron cortadas de tajo por el rubio. –No hasta mejorar y retarte de nuevo para una pelea justa con una revancha como premio, Uraraka. –La chica abrió su boca y ojos de forma descomunal en respuesta a la sorpresa que acababa de llevarse. ¿Bakugou Katsuki le había reconocido como rival y ahora le llamaba por su nombre? Eso era una completa locura. Mientras la información vagaba por la cabeza femenina en busca de una respuesta para el chico, él continuó con la conversación bombardeándola de cosas que le hacían perder el rumbo a la chica. –Pero no puedo quedarme quieto viendo cómo te vuelves estúpida mientras solo soy yo quien se esfuerza, así que ve con el maldito de Deku y haz esas malditas cosas que hacen las chicas y vuelve a ser tú misma.

Bakugou soltó a la chica sin lastimarla y pasó de largo abriendo el gran portal de madera para entrar de nuevo a la fiesta, cuando el tirón que sintió en su saco le hizo volver la mirada hacia atrás donde se encontró con una desconcertada Uraraka.

-Yo… yo aún no te he dicho lo que quería decirte.

-Te escucharé cuando soluciones tus asuntos, cara redonda. –Y se liberó del contacto dejando atrás a la chica sumida en un montón de preguntas que le robaron el aliento por no pocos segundos.

••••••••••

Bakugou Katsuki entró más que cabreado al salón, chasqueaba la lengua y fulminaba a todo aquel se osara cruzar miradas con él con un aura sumamente sombría y tensa. Odiaba a Deku, estaba seguro de eso. Pero esta vez había algo que le calaba con mayor fuerza. Ya le había robado el maldito reconocimiento de All Might, había sido superado en batalla por ese maldito nerd no solo en técnica sino también en estrategia… Y si esto no fuera suficiente, ahora se atrevía a tomar a su rival: Uraraka. Porque Katsuki jamás había visto a Deku como un rival, sino como una molesta piedra en el camino que existía para erizarle la piel y encolerizarlo solo por el mero hecho de existir.

-¿CÓMO MIERDAS TE ATREVES, IMBECIL? –Se sentó de golpe en la mesa de la clase 1-A y subió los pies sobre esta, envolviéndole llamas de odio que obligaron a todos a alejarse de ahí. Ese estúpido jugo de manzana le había aflojado bastante la lengua, más de lo que tenía previsto. Kirishima se las vería muy negras con él.

-Viejo, no creí que te molestara tanto que me sentara en tu lugar. –Respondió temeroso Kaminari comenzando a levantarse de la silla que minutos atrás había ocupado el rubio.

-¡MUÉRETE MALDITO DEKU! –Extendió los brazos y comenzó a crear explosiones centelleantes en sus manos. Ya nadie se atrevía a mirarle y mucho menos a decirle nada; únicamente se limitaron a compadecer al pobre de Denki Kaminari que contenía las ganas de llorar y murmuraba algo así como plegarias.

••••••••••

Midoriya, quien observaba al chico rubio desde unas mesas más allá, había notado que el estado alterado de su amigo había comenzado cuando atravesaba la puerta para entrar de nuevo en el salón. Dejó el plato de bocadillos que traía consigo, y se disculpó con Iida y Mei (con quienes conversaba) y con curiosidad, dirigió sus pasos hacia el otro lado del portal, intentando buscar la causa del enojo de Katsuki. Giró la perilla y al dar un paso afuera, se encontró con una pensativa Uraraka. Ella por su lado, se encontraba observando el jardín con una expresión distraída, ocupando el espacio donde hace apenas unos minutos, había estado el explosivo chico rubio. Las palabras de su compañero le habían movido tantas piezas dentro de sí, que ahora mismo se encontraba completamente a la deriva. Sabía que tenía que decirle a Deku sobre sus sentimientos… ¿En verdad tenía que decirle? Es decir… Ya lo había contemplado, pero justo ahora después de haber mantenido esa tosca y breve conversación con el rubio, no sabía si lo hacía por resolución personal… o por impulso para demostrarle a Bakugou que ella podía hacerlo. Se sujetó de la superficie de piedra y echó su cuerpo hacia atrás, tomando una gran cantidad de aire para aclarar su cabeza.

-¡U-Uraraka! ¿Estás bien? –La chica volteó a ver al lugar donde se originaba la voz, topándose con Midoriya Izuku. Con torpeza, ella asintió automáticamente, reincorporándose. Fue entonces que sintió resbalar por su piel una sensación de calidez y humedad, hasta llegar a su barbilla, donde el recorrido se cortó de imprevisto. Ella solo se llevó las manos al rostro, intentando limpiar las lágrimas que se escapaban por sus brillantes y grandes ojos.

-Deku… –Uraraka esbozó una tenue sonrisa y caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta acercarse lo suficiente al joven Midoriya. –Sí… estoy bien.

Deku le miró completamente alarmado, algo extraño había ocurrió dentro de Deku, pues al ver a la chica llorar, sintió quebrarse algo en lo más profundo de su pecho, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño. Si Kacchan había sido el culpable de que la dulce chica ahí presente estuviese llorando, no importaría que fuera su amigo: tendría que darle una buena lección por haberse metido con una gran amiga como lo era Ochako.

-Uraraka, ¿Kacchan te hizo esto?

-No –susurró la aludida. –No... no fue él… ¿Es culpa mía sabes? –Sonrió de forma encantadora y pasó sus brazos detrás de su espalda. - Él solo me dio el valor de enfrentar algo que me tiene preocupada desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Uraraka? –Preguntó preocupado Deku. Uraraka suspiró notando la genuina preocupación en los ojos de un profundo verde del chico, como si de turmalina bicolor se tratase. –Somos amigos después de todo… y siempre tendrás mi apoyo y consejo.

-Deku… ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta?

-¡CLARO URARAKA!

-Entonces… dime… ¿Qué es el amor?

Midoriya Deku le miró parpadeando repetidas veces. La pregunta le había tomado con la guardia baja, y no encontraba una buena respuesta que le dejara satisfecho. Cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos mientras buscaba en su memoria algo que pudiera serle de ayuda. Sin embargo, antes de poder contestar a la pregunta, se interesó por la respuesta que tendría Ochako.

-¿Tú qué crees que sea el amor, Uraraka?

-Creo… -tragó saliva pesadamente. Nerviosa, desvió por un momento la mirada al jardín, como si leyera en esos oscuros arbustos la respuesta que estaba dándole a Deku. –Creo que es un sentimiento que te hace buscar ser mejor… sin perder de vista tus objetivos ni quién eres en verdad.

-¿No es eso lo mismo que la admiración?

-¿L-lo es? –Preguntó sorprendida la chica.

-No lo sé –Se excusó el chico mientras acariciaba detrás de su cabeza. –Es solo que… yo siento que lo que dices es lo que yo siento por All Might. –Deku viró la mirada al interior del salón, hasta posarla en quien por muchos años, había sido el símbolo de la paz, quien conversaba de forma animada con Cementoss. –Siempre intenté esforzarme para llegar a ser como él… Entrené, estudié sus técnicas… jamás le perdí la pista –rió nervioso el chico. –Pero esa admiración me hizo olvidarme por momentos de quién era yo en verdad… Aunque gracias a todos, pude darme cuenta de ese error. Por eso creo que lo que describes, no es amor… sino admiración… ¿Aunque sabes? La admiración muchas veces está relacionada con el amor.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Sí! Yo admiro a todos los héroes… sus quirks… y cómo es que arriesgan todo para salvar a las personas… Quiero ser un héroe capaz de sonreír mientras salvo a todos los que pasen por dificultades, como All Might… Los admiro porque ser héroe es algo difícil de lograr, y eso me hace respetarlos. Por eso lucho día con día para lograr ser un gran héroe… porque es algo que amo. Por eso creo que el amor es más que admiración… es un afecto intenso, un afecto que te mueve para cumplir tus deseos mientras haces lo que quieres en compañía de quienes te quieren y apoyan… Y el afecto se vuelve más intenso cuando es una persona que te hace sentir esto.

-¿Como All Might en tu caso?

-¡NO! Me refiero a… -Deku revolvió sus cabellos intentando encontrar una buena respuesta- El amor no solo puede sentirse al hacer cosas que te apasionan… También puedes sentirlo por una persona… Como cuando sientes una fuerte atracción, una persona que te mueve a superar los obstáculos… y que jamás te deja en el olvido. Usualmente es un sentimiento mutuo… supongo.

Uraraka escuchó atentamente cada palabra que salía del chico peliverde.

-D-Deku, eso suena muy difícil de entender. –Rió animadamente Uraraka mientras se llevaba una mano al estómago, intentando contener las fuertes carcajadas ante un Deku sobresaltado.-

-L-lo siento por no ser de ayuda. –Comenzó a inclinarse haciendo reverencias constantes, pidiendo perdón a la chica, lo que aumentó el volumen de las risas en la chica.

-Discúlpame a mi Deku. –Limpió las lagrimas de risa que ahora salían de sus brillantes ojos café. –Suena muy complejo para mi… Pero gracias a ti he podido darme cuenta de muchas cosas.

-¿D-de verdad?

-¡Claro que sí! Me has mostrado que el amor puede ir más allá de las personas y puedes amar lo que haces…

-¿Es tan asombroso lo que acabo de decir?

-¡Sí! Me ha sido de ayuda… -Uraraka guardó silencio por un momento. –Hace rato, Bakugou me dijo que debía enfrentar esto del amor… fue muy difícil para mí, pero no ha sido su culpa que yo llorara, ¿sabes? Así que no pelees con él.

-¿Estás enamorada, U-Uraraka?

Ochako suspiró, cuando de pronto una brillante idea resplandeció en su cabeza. Aunque ya sabía por adelantado la respuesta.

-Lo estoy… Estoy enamorada de ti, Deku.

* * *

 **¿Algún review? Sus comentarios me animan 3**


	6. El brillante Topacio de chocolate

**El brillante Topacio de chocolate.**

Midoriya dejó de respirar por un instante que se escapo de su noción de tiempo. ¿Habían sido unos segundos o toda una vida? No lo sabía, pero por un rato no supo cómo respirar, pues el nerviosismo se lo impedía. Miró directamente a los ojos chocolate de Uraraka en busca de algún tinte de broma, topándose con la mirada más sincera que recordaba haber visto en su corta vida, adornada de una tierna sonrisa que solo Uraraka podía poner y que calzaba a la perfección en su adorable rostro.

-Uraraka… -Las letras comenzaron a perder volumen, ahogadas en la garganta del chico que no supo qué más agregar a la prematura línea que se había escapado de sus labios, intentando contener los sentimientos de ambos. –Uraraka… yo…

-Shh… no tienes que esforzarte en darme una respuesta, Deku… perdona mi egoísmo… y por ponerte en esta situación… Solo quería hacerte saber mis sentimientos.

-¡P-pero! Son tus sentimientos… algo tan valioso… y yo… yo nunca… yo… -Deku se llevó una mano a la cabeza con el afán de detener el torbellino dentro de sí que le hacía perder la dirección.

" _Seguramente está tratando de ser gentil conmigo… Tan típico de Deku."_ pensó Uraraka, lo que le hizo ampliar su sonrisa.

-Tú jamás me viste de esa forma… ¿Cierto? –Dijo por fin.

Izuku volteó a verla asustado. ¿Qué debía contestar a esa sorpresiva revelación? Bajó la mirada por un momento tomándose su tiempo para pensar lo suficiente hasta que regresó a ver los redondos ojos femeninos.

-Eres una persona increíble, Uraraka… Gracias a ti, he podido llegar hasta este punto… siempre has sido un gran pilar para mi, desde el momento en el que te conocí… -Deku comenzó a sonreír al recordar tantos momentos con ella; desde el examen de admisión que creyó haber suspendido y que aprobó en gran medida gracias a la chica ahí presente, la ceremonia de entrada, el primer contacto con alguien, la primera amistad… todo eso y muchos recuerdos más donde Uraraka era la primera persona que le había obsequiado su atención, su apoyo, su cariño. –Y por eso mismo es que no puedo permitirme no ser sincero contigo… Cuando te conocí, me enseñaste que debía seguir mis sueños sin importar qué tan lejanos de alcanzar pudieran parecer… y en esos días donde creí que no podía seguir, ahí estabas tú arrastrándome a las clases, a los entrenamientos… te interesaste por escuchar mis estrategias y jamás me menospreciaste… Esa fue la primera vez que supe lo que era un verdadero amigo… Y eso… eso me hizo muy feliz. –Deku sonrió de forma afable, adelantándose a tomar la mano de su amiga, envolviéndola en la calidez de las manos masculinas. Ella por su lado, solo le observaba fijamente sin interrumpir el flujo de las palabras, sin embargo, la mirada chocolate gritaba un incontable número de emociones. –Por eso… Por eso mereces saber que en este momento, no hay nada más en mi cabeza que el convertirme en un héroe… y por ello tengo que rechazar tus sentimientos… -Deku guardó silencio de súbito, aclarando un nudo en su garganta que pasó inadvertido por Ochako. –N-no pienses que me incomodan… en verdad me hacen sentir halagado… -un tenue sonrojo de vergüenza apareció en sus mejillas bajo las traviesas pecas que adornaban su rostro- no puedo creer que alguien como yo sea lo suficientemente interesante como para llamar tu atención… pero… yo…

Uraraka rodeo los hombros del chico y lo aprisionó en un cálido y fuerte abrazo, dando unas cuantas palmadas sobre su espalda, susurrando con suavidad.

-No hace falta que digas más… lo entiendo bien Deku… –Se separó lentamente regalándole una nueva sonrisa. –Sabía que esa sería tu respuesta. Así que no te preocupes… ¿Vale? Estoy bien… ¡Pero no creas que saldré después contigo! –Se atrevió a bromear para aligerarla tensión del ambiente, sin embargo no funcionó.

-Uraraka… ¡L-LO SIENTO MUCHO! ¡De verdad me siento muy agradecido por todo lo que me has brindado!

-Siempre te menosprecias, Deku. –La chica dio una palmada más fuerte sobre el hombro de su amigo y rió de forma un poco estrepitosa. –Me has dado una respuesta clara… Una respuesta digna que solo el verdadero Deku a quien he observado por tanto tiempo podía darme… Gracias. Eso ha sido suficiente.

El chico asintió automáticamente, retomando ese abrazo que había ignorado ante el temor de no ser apto para tocar a su amiga. La estrechó con sumo cuidado, como si de un tesoro precioso se tratase, y conteniendo un nuevo y travieso quiebre en su voz, susurró sobre el oído de Ochako.

-Gracias a ti, Uraraka.

••••••••••

-Esto de los eventos sociales te hace perder de vista muchas cosas, ¿no lo crees?

-Y que lo digas… veo a tantas personas, pero casi a nadie de la clase… -Contestó Hagakure a Ojiro, quien observaba como el vestido se movía en el aire con movimientos extraños, ante lo que sonrió. Tomó un poco de aire, y dejó que las palabras que se habían callado por toda la noche cobraran vida por fin.

-¿Q-qué dices si bailamos? E-es un b-baile después de todo…

-¡CLARO! –Hagakure tomó la mano del chico y lo arrastró con ella a la pista de baile, donde las manos invisibles (pero rodeadas de guantes celestes) rodeaban el cuello del chico. El resto de las chicas de la clase 1-A que aún permanecían en el salón, compartieron una risa cómplice al ver a la pareja con los movimientos torpes que Ojiro marcaba a la chica invisible en ese vals.

-Chicas, deberíamos aprovechar esta oportunidad como Hagakure y Ojiro y crear memorias valiosas. –Propuso Momo.

-¡Yo apuesto toda mi mesada a que nadie sacará a bailar a Bakugou! –Dijo en un susurro Ashido.

-Chicas, no pueden estar haciendo esto, va contra las reglas y es…

-¡Me uno a la apuesta! –Dijeron el resto de las chicas, salvo Yaoyorozu. Todas rieron divertidas. Era una apuesta ganada.

-Aunque si alguien saca a bailar a Bakugou, debemos cumplir y hacer valer nuestra palabra. Somos heroínas después de todo y no podemos jugar con nuestro honor.

Todas asintieron ante el comentario de Tsuyu.

-Que envidia… -Se aventuró a cambiar el tema Mina Ashido.- Hagakure cumplió su sueño de bailar con Ojiro… -Refunfuñó algo decepcionada mientras observaba a la pareja moverse con torpeza.

-¿Por qué no vas a pedirle bailar a Kirishima, Mina? –Tsuyu preguntó directamente.

-¿Ah? ¿Alguien quiere bailar conmigo? –Se escuchó la voz de Eijiro detrás del grupo de chicas, quien traía consigo a Kaminari y más atrás, a Bakugou.

-Mina –Señaló Tsuyu, quien empujó con suavidad a su amiga a los brazos del pelirojo, misma que se encontraba completamente sonrojada y hablaba entre tartamudeos. –Las chicas creemos que no podrás llevar el mismo ritmo que ella.

-¿Un reto? Les demostraré que están equivocadas. –Y sin dejar espacio a las palabras que se encontraban atrapadas en la boca de Mina, Kirishima se adentró a la pista de baile, bastante cerca de la pareja de Oujiro y Hagakure. De nueva cuenta, el resto de la clase 1-A (o casi toda) sonrió satisfecha, especialmente las chicas.

-No tenías que bailar conmigo por eso que dijo Tsuyu… -susurró decaída Mina colocando sus brazos sobre los hombros del chico.

-¿Hmm? ¿Por lo que dijo Asui? ¡Ah! Hablas del reto… no es nada de eso. -Kirishima sonrió de forma encantadora, adornando un tenue sonrojo que le hacía lucir aún más adorable. –Lo cierto es que quería invitarte a bailar desde hace rato… pero pensé que sería agotador para ti, ya que estuviste enseñándole varios pasos a Midoriya… así que pensé en dejarte descansar. –Red Riot rodeo la cintura de la chica y la acercó a su cuerpo, sosteniendo su mirada. –Solo aproveché lo que dijo Asui y lo utilicé como una excusa para sacarte a bailar por fin… Además, quería decirte que luces muy linda… Pero si lo hacía frente a todos, sería un dolor de cabeza soportar las bromas.

Mina le miró atenta, soltando una carcajada ante la confesión del pelirojo, recuperando la seguridad y vitalidad que le caracterizaba.

-No ocultes que eres un cobarde, Kirishima, tienes miedo de perder.

-Un verdadero héroe no tiene miedo, Ashido.

Ambos rieron y entonces, ella inclinó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kirishima apoyándose en el, sin agregar más que tranquilidad a la atmosfera que se creaba entre ellos dos.

••••••••••

-Viejo... verlos me hace sentir que estoy desperdiciando mi juventud.

-¡DEJA DE JODERME CON TUS MALDITAS ESTUPIDECES Y YA CÁLLATE! –Gritó Bakugou a Kaminari, más cabreado de lo normal. Habían pasado ya más de 30 minutos y la maldita cara redonda aún no entraba al estúpido salón. Esa niña lo escucharía cuando regresara. Mientras, la ansiedad contenida no hacía más que tensarlo.

-Hey… -Apareció Kyouka en la escena, levantando su mano en son de saludo. –Voy a llevarme a este chico eléctrico, si escucha un grito más tuyo terminará por llorar... y solo yo quiero ser quien lo humille. –Y sin esperar siquiera a que Bakugou articulara alguna palabra, caminó hacia la pista de baile arrastrando a Kaminari quien se mantenía ajeno de lo que acababa de ocurrir. La chica tomó las manos del chico y las puso sobre su cintura y su hombro, regalándole una sonrisa traviesa al chico. Denki solo tragó saliva, nervioso.

-Ji-jirou… No sabía que sentías esto por m…

-Tendrás que invitarme a comer para pagarme por salvarte de Bakugou.

-¿Ah? –Respondió aturdido el rubio- ¡N-no estaba en peligro! ¡Lo tenía todo bajo control! –Se defendió.

-Claro, lo que digas… ahora solo muévete, que estás haciendo el ridículo por parecer una estatua.

Comenzaron a moverse de forma acompasada. Bakugou suspiró agotado, apoyado sobre una columna del salón observó cómo todos los idiotas de su clase estaban jugando en esa escena como si de una revista para mocosas se tratara. Observó al tipo mitad hielo y mitad fuego con la tipa de cabello negro intentando bailar y a otras parejas extrañas como era la chica que parecía una rana con el tipo de la sombra. Bufó irritado y se dio media vuelta, en busca de algo de comida picante que le mejorara el humor y por qué no, una copa más del jugo de manzana que no era jugo de manzana.

-Estos asquerosos mocosos solo me dan nauseas…

••••••••••

-Deberías entrar de nuevo, no debería faltar mucho para anunciar a los ganadores del baile… ¿O es que dejarás que Tsuyu enfrente el anuncio sola? –Le reprendió la castaña al chico de alborotado cabello oscuro con destellos verdes, que lucían aún más brillantes bajo la tenue iluminación que les regalaban las estrellas.

-P-pero…

-Estoy bien… -La muchacha leyó en la mirada de chico el arrepentimiento y la pena que aún no era superada. Suspiró más relajada y le miró directo a los ojos, intentando calmarlo.

–Entraré en un momento, solo quiero estar un poco más aquí… Así que hazme un favor y deja una copa en mi asiento, quiero brindar con todos ustedes cuando anuncien nuestra victoria.

-Uraraka… yo… -La chica no apartó la mirada del chico, y entonces lo comprendió. Ella quería estar sola. –E-está bien… me adelantaré entonces… Toma el tiempo que necesites… Si el profesor Aizawa pregunta por ti, me las arreglaré para cubrirte… - Deku abrió la puerta y antes de cerrarla con sigilo, dirigió nuevamente unas palabras a la chica. –N-nos vemos en un rato, Uraraka.

-Sí, claro Deku. –Contestó animada mientras agitaba una de sus manos despidiéndose del discípulo de All Might, quien alzó la voz antes de que Deku desapareciera tras esa puerta de madera que le había visto durante toda la noche. –Gracias por seguir siendo mi amigo.

Deku le miró sorprendido, y le regaló una mirada de completo cariño a la castaña antes de regresar al entorno de luces y felicidad.

-Es todo un gusto serlo, Uraraka.

Uraraka llenó sus pulmones con todo el oxígeno que pudo alojar en ellos. Contuvo el mismo por tres tiempos y después lo expulsó hasta agotar todas las reservas de aire. Repitió el mismo proceso un par de veces más y elevó la mirada al cielo estrellado, donde el lienzo oscuro centelleaban incontables veces con pequeños trozos de cuarzos multicolores y sonrió. Se sentía tan ligera… como si flotara, y lo mejor era que no tenía que utilizar su quirk. Se preguntó entonces si lo que sentía por Deku era verdaderamente amor… o solo admiración, como había puntualizado el mismo peliverde. Se había enfrentado al escenario que incontables noches le habían impedido dormir, que le quitaba el apetito y que le mantenía en ensoñaciones tan trágicas como románticas… Y curiosamente, ahora que se había armado de valor, el resultado de ese encuentro le generaba sentimientos encontrados. No había obtenido un final particularmente feliz, pues era innegable el hecho de que había sido rechazada completamente, pero tampoco se encontraba tan mal como lo había imaginado: no lloraba, no había perdido la amistad con el chico y por ende, no sentía resquebrajarse su mundo por ese rechazo; por el contrario: sentía una increíble paz, como si de una carga pesada se hubiese liberado. Entonces, mágicamente la mente comenzó a despejársele. Enlazó sus las puntas de sus dedos y elevó sus manos sobre su cabeza, estirando su cuerpo para liberar los últimos vestigios de tensión que yacían en su cuerpo y por primera vez en la noche, dibujó una fresca sonrisa en su redondo rostro.

-Vaya que soy valiente… -Soltó una risita como si fuese un chillido de una ardilla, y con firmeza entró al salón con un semblante completamente opuesto al que había mostrado apenas hace poco menos de una hora. Se sorprendió de ver a casi todos sus compañeros bailar en la pista, en especial a las parejas, ante lo que no pudo evitar contener un suspiro lleno de ensoñación. -Ojalá pudiera bailar algún día así… con una persona que ame y me ame.

-¡MALDITA CARA REDONDA! ¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO CREES QUE VOY A ESPERARTE? ¡NO TENGO TODA LA MALDITA NOCHE, IDIOTA!

Uraraka se sorprendió por millonésima vez en esa noche al escuchar la estridente voz del rubio Bakugou Katsuki, pero parecía que ese efecto que le atemorizaba comenzaba a disolverse, producto de la costumbre. Incluso le parecía completamente cómica la reacción explosiva que tenía ante pequeñeces como estas. Soltó una pequeña risa y tomó la áspera mano del chico, mientras lo arrastraba con ella al centro de la pista, ante un río de gritos que llamó la atención de todos los presentes. Ahora lo sabía. Sabía que no odiaba a Bakugou Katsuki… De hecho era divertido estar a su lado.

-Perdona la tardanza, ya estoy aquí.

-¡NO ME VENGAS CON TUS MALDITAS PALABRAS Y SUELTAME!

-No. –Contestó tajante Uraraka. –Ahora es mi turno de que me escuches, Bakugou.

-¡NO ERES QUIÉN PARA MANDARME, CARA REDONDA!

Uraraka rió sin poder contenerse y comenzó a bailar, arrastrando al violento y temeroso Bakugou Katsuki, obligándole a seguirle el paso. Él solo frunció el ceño y dibujó una mueca de fastidio en medio de un gruñido, como si de un gato huraño se tratase.

 _-¿Qué es el amor, Uraraka Ochako?_ –Suspiró cuando la idea cruzó por su cabeza. No lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesta a encontrar la respuesta.

 **¡Espero ansiosa los comentarios! Los leo todos :3**


	7. El amor tiene un color rubí

**El amor tiene un color rubí.**

Deku se encontraba en las penumbras de la oscuridad, de pie y aislado al lado de una de las mesas que sostenía los diversos manjares que todos los presentes había degustado con agrado durante toda la velada. Tomó un bocadillo de chocolate y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de preocupación ante lo que acababa de vivir con Uraraka. Saboreó el chocolate que poco a poco fue derritiéndose en su boca, percibiendo un sabor ligeramente amargo que aunque bien sabía no venía del chocolate, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desgano.

-No luces nada bien, Midoriya. –Comentó sin tapujos su compañera de clases y por esa noche, compañera de baile también.

-A-Asui… Yo…

-Llámame Tsuyu. –Puntualizó la chica mientras servía un poco de ponche de frutas en su copa. La idea de Kirishima y los otros chicos de tomar la famosa sidra no le parecía lo más apropiado… teniendo en cuenta que dicha bebida era exclusiva para los profesores.- ¿Por qué luces tan decaído?

-As…Tsuyu… Necesito un consejo… -Dijo el peliverde ignorando en cierta forma la pregunta de su amiga. –Tengo un amigo al que su mejor amiga le ha declarado su amor… Y bueno, él la ha rechazado… Pero él no deja pensar en eso y está muy preocupado y… no sé qué decirle… ¿Tú qué le dirías?

Asui le miró atenta, llevó unos cuantos de sus dedos a su barbilla y en medio de una expresión pensativa, sopesó sus ideas antes de dejarlas salir de sus labios.

-Diría que si él ha sido sincero con su amiga, entonces todo estará bien. Tus amigos son fuertes, Midoriya, deberías confiar más en ellos.

-L-lo sé pero él…él de verdad está preocupado y…

-Todo estará bien. Seguro que ella sabrá comprenderlo. –Asui le regaló una sonrisa y colocó su mano sobre el hombro del chico en señal de apoyo. –Seguro que esa chica podrá reponerse pronto.

Deku asintió apenas convencido, cerrando los puños al igual que sus ojos por un segundo. Abrió entonces la boca con la intensión de protestar algo, cuando vio al otro lado del salón a una resplandeciente Uraraka, con una sonrisa encantadora en su adorable rostro, haciendo que todo rastro de duda quedara en el olvido.

-Tienes razón… ella es una persona muy fuerte.

-Ochako siempre lo ha sido, Midoriya.

Deku suspiró satisfecho y orgulloso no solo de lo que Tsuyu decía, pues no había más que verdad en sus palabras. Él lo había descubierto desde el primer momento que la vio. Sin embargo, ahora que repasaba las palabras que le había ofrecido su compañera, volteó a verla nervioso.

-N-no hablaba de U-Uraraka… Quiero decir… mi amigo… y… -Deku intentó reparar la confesión que había hecho sin siquiera saberlo mientras dibujaba con extraños ademanes en el aire y contruía una historia repleta de incoherencias. Tsuyu rió suavemente, regalándole una mirada de comprensión. Deku detuvo sus palabras y suspiró algo aturdido: Había sido descubierto, no había marcha atrás.

-Ella está bien. Mira. –Tsuyu dio un sorbo a su copa mientras señalaba con su dedo hacia la pista donde aún concurrida, el explosivo rubio era arrastrado por la mejor amiga de Deku, llamando completamente la atención de todos. –Está lo suficientemente bien como para sacar a bailar a una bestia como Bakugou.

Deku miró hacia la dirección que la chica le señalaba, y abrió los ojos tanto como si de platos se tratara. Sus orbes verdes se toparon con una imagen que jamás hubiera podido imaginar: Uraraka estaba tomada de la mano con Bakugou, mismo que estaba siendo arrastrado (sin poner mucha resistencia a decir verdad) a la pista de baile, entre un montón de gritos del chico que denotaban un completo fastidio. Deku dio un paso al frente con la intensión de salvar a la chica del temperamento irritable de su amigo de la infancia, pero entonces la expresión de diversión genuina en la cara femenina y algo así como una sonrisa fugaz en el rostro del rubio le hicieron retroceder. Entonces, las sabias palabras que Asui le había dicho, resonaron en su cabeza.

-Tienes razón Tsuyu… ella es fuerte.

-Es lo que dije.

Ambos voltearon a verse, regalándose una sonrisa más.

••••••••••

Las miradas sorprendidas de los presentes atravesaban sin descaro a la peculiar pareja de baile formada por Uraraka y Bakugou, misma que se movía de forma escandalosa por toda la pista gracias a los constantes gimoteos de rabia del rubio y la ruidosa risa de la chica. Todos murmuraban aturdidos cosas irreconocibles, pero completamente percibidas por el rubio quien lanzó una mirada de fastidio a los pobres que cruzaron miradas con él. Lanzó un quejido de molestia y volteó a ver a enojado a quien tenía frente a sí y no pudo evitar arrugar con desdén la nariz intentando ocultar algo que solo aparecía cuando disfrutaba de una buena pelea: una sonrisa. Esa maldita cara de ángel lo estaba cansando… ¿Desde cuándo Bakugou Katsuki sonreía fuera del campo de batalla? Uraraka volteó hacia su rostro, haciendo que el chico chocara con el par de brillantes ópalos que la chica tenía por ojos, y algo dentro de sí le hizo tensarse de forma inconsciente.

-Si sigues mirándome así, me voy a enojar Bakugou.

-¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO QUE TE ENOJES, MALDITA NIÑATA! ¡YA SUÉLTAME!

-Acaso… ¿Estás apenado? –Preguntó animada Ochako sin dejar de mostrar una sonrisa en sus labios. Bakugou detuvo sus pies y dio por terminado el efímero baile de cuál había sido protagonista por apenas unos cuantos segundos, y se dirigió hacia la segunda planta del salón con una mueca tan aterradora que todos optaban por dar un paso al lado con el único fin de ni siquiera tocarle con la mirada. Uraraka salió tras él sin titubear.

••••••••••

-¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Qué…ha…?

-¿QUE MIERDAS HA SIDO ESO? –Irrumpió en el ambiente un estrepitoso grito de Mineta, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, incluyendo a una atolondrada Momo Yaoyorozu que aún en la pista, había detenido sus pasos (obligando a Shouto a hacer lo mismo) por la sorpresa que le había causado ver a su explosivo compañero junto a una de las chicas más dulces que había tenido la dicha de conocer. Mineta por su lado, se encontraba masticando con cólera el mantel carmesí de la mesa donde estaba sentado, recitando algo como un conjuro de magia negra contra Katsuki, acompañándolo con repetidos refunfuños de ira. –¡EL MALDITO DE BAKUGOU LOGRÓ BAILAR CON UNA CHICA! ¡SIN ESFORZARSE! ¡ES UN MALDITO MALNACIDO!

-Phew~ -Silbó asombrado Kaminari aún con Jirou entre sus brazos ante la asombrosa escena de su amigo bajo lo que creyó, era un poderoso hechizo. De otra forma, no había explicación terrenal que diera una respuesta creíble al por qué es que Bakugou bailaba no solo junto a Uraraka, sino también bajo la dirección de la castaña. –Esto sí que me ha sorprendido, ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

-Solo es un aburrido baile Kaminari, no es la gran cosa. –Respondió Kyouka, restándole importancia aparentemente a lo que el chico decía.

-Hmm… No eres nada divertida, Jirou. –Denki le miró con cierta decepción en sus dorados ojos.

-¿Quién dijo que lo soy? –Contestó la pelinegra, a la vez que obligaba a su pareja a acercarse más a ella, aprovechando el movimiento para apoyar su frente en el hombro del rubio. –Pero este aburrido baile ha sido el mejor de mi vida. –Susurró con tal delicadeza que el ruido del ambiente terminó por llevarse casi por completo sus palabras.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Solo pensaba en lo que pediré en la cafetería mañana… Así que lleva dinero suficiente, me lo debes. –Sonrió divertida. Kaminari solo suspiró, regresándole la misma sonrisa llena de complicidad.

-Claro, lo que digas.

Más allá, Mina Ashido parecía disfrutar de la cadencia lenta con la que Kirishima envolvía su cuerpo, dedicando su completa atención a los ojos rojizos que sostenían su mirada; atención correspondida por el chico, quien dedicaba las miradas más tiernas que alguien podía poner. Y nada ni nadie podían atravesar esa burbuja mágica que los protegía. Ni siquiera los alaridos terribles de un Bakugou lleno de enfado.

••••••••••

-B-Bakugou, solo bromeaba… ¿Podemos hablar ahora?

-HAZ LO QUE TE DE LA MALDITA GANA, CARA REDONDA. –Contestó el chico sin detener la velocidad de sus pies, lanzando bufidos al aire aún con esa expresión que aterraba a todos… menos a Uraraka. Se detuvo en seco apoyando su espalda en una columna y encaró fastidiado a la chica que tenía frente a sí. Ella le imitó, y por primera vez en la noche, mantuvo con orgullo la mirada en alto, como si de un héroe regresando de una feroz batalla contra el peor enemigo se tratase.

-Es lo que intento hacer, así que escúchame. .

Bakugou suavizó por un momento el ceño y sonrió triunfante ante la renovada expresión de la chica.

-¿Regresaste viva del abismo de la derrota?

-Aún tenemos una revancha pendiente. –Contestó Uraraka llena de confianza, dando un puñetazo al aire. –Así que no pienses que te lo dejaré fácil solo porque acaban de rechazarme.

-Tch, eres muy habladora… ¿Todas las mujeres son así? –Preguntó intrigado Bakugou. Uraraka solo se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza el saber la respuesta.

-No lo sé… P-pero solo quiero darte las gracias.

-¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas idiota? Solo te dije que me cabreaba tu estúpida forma de actuar.

-Tienes razón jajaja. –Uraraka llevó una mano a su cabeza revolviendo sus lacios cabellos chocolate ansiosa, provocando un nuevo chasquido en la lengua del rubio. –Pero…tú me hiciste creer que podría ser algo que nunca pensé ser: valiente.

Bakugou le miró confundido, a punto de agregar algo cuando de pronto, las luces del salón comenzaron a hacerse más tenues, haciendo que ambos chicos voltearan hacia donde la mesa de profesores se encontraba, donde Midnight sostenía un micrófono haciendo notar su seductora voz.

-¡Damas y caballeros! ¿Cómo están pasando la velada? ¡Todos esperamos que bien! Dentro de poco anunciaremos a los ganadores de esta entrega del baile de navidad, así que solicitamos que tan las parejas representantes como el resto de los estudiantes estén atentos para la premiación. –Concluyó la heroína profesional, tomando asiento de nueva cuenta. La interrupción había terminado, con lo que Bakugou regresó la atención a Ochako con una mirada que escudriñaba la misma alma, según sentía la chica.

-¿Q-Qué? –Uraraka dio un paso hacia atrás, un poco asustada.

-Nada, eres fastidiosa.

Uraraka hizo una especie de puchero ante el comentario ofensivo del chico. Sacudió la cabeza, haciendo desaparecerlo. Se había prometido a sí misma que no guardaría más aquellos sentimientos que residían dentro de ella.

-Y porque soy muy habladora, tendrás que escucharme.

-Hmm… -Bakugou gruñó dando media vuelta siguiendo con su camino, dejando atrás a la chica que, sin perder tiempo, siguió al rubio.

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡DEJA DE SEGUIRME! –Estalló el rubio encarando a la dulce joven que, pese a su directa y explosiva demanda, no movió ni un ápice su cuerpo.

-No. Es tu turno de escucharme. Y lo harás aunque no quieras, como yo lo hice contigo. –Contestó Uraraka mientras adoptaba una postura de batalla, a punto de unir las yemas de sus dedos para activar su quirk.

-Las chicas frágiles no deberían amenazar a sus rivales, cara de ángel. –Contestó Bakugou haciendo estallar una explosión en sus manos.

-Mi nombre no es cara de ángel, Bakugou. Soy Uraraka Ochako, y no soy una chica frágil.

Bakugou sonrió complacido quitándose el molesto saco que había cargado toda la noche lanzándolo al suelo junto a esa malnacida corbata que lo había asfixiado todo el día. Caminó entonces hacia uno de los enormes portones de ese segundo piso, mismo que daba a uno de los balcones al exterior del salón, volteando hacia donde la chica se encontraba.

-Nadie te pidió explicaciones, cara de ángel. –Bakugou hizo estallar una nueva (pero pequeña) explosión en su palma derecha, mientras se su rostro se inundaba de orgullo y exitacion. Estaba dispuesto a luchar.

-Y nadie te ha pedido que las escuches, Bakugou. –Sonrió la chica, dejando a un lado del saco masculino esos enormes (e increíblemente incómodos) tacones que sus amigas le habían obligado a comprar.

-Y no lo haré… a menos que me demuestres que en verdad has mejorado, Uraraka. –Dicho esto, el rubio dio un salto que le hizo aterrizar en ese increíble jardín que se encontraba desolado, acción que fue imitada por la chica, misma que antes de saltar, escuchó un tenue rumor dentro del salón de lo que le parecía, era una de sus canciones favoritas.

 _-Increíble…esto me anima más._ –Pensó con entusiasmada Uraraka. Esa noche aún no terminaba, y ya se había convertido en una de las mejores noches de su corta vida, tanto que podría jurar el jamás olvidarla. Y este pensamiento, era uno que compartía con Bakugou Katsuki.

-Perfecto. Porque no tendré piedad.

••••••••••

 **Siento mucho la demora por este capítulo, pero he estado muuuuy ocupada últimamente con asuntos de proyectos parciales y presentaciones. De hecho creí que solo me quedaban dos capítulos para terminar la historia, pero resulta que quizá sean 3…o 4… Todo depende de qué salga de mi cabeza. Ya detengan mi ritmo de escritura donde solo pasan 10 minutos en la historia y escribo como tres mil palabras jajaja… Bueno, espero ansiosa sus comentarios, y espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado. ¡Saludos!**


	8. Las caídas y choques del granate

**Las caídas y ardientes choques del granate.**

-¡Pero antes de dar lo resultados, disfruten un poco más de la juventud con las últimas piezas musicales! –Gritó enérgica la heroína Midnight, agitando en el aire su tan peculiar látigo. Apenas habían muerto las palabras de la profesora, comenzaron a inundar el lugar unas notas un tanto más sonoras y potentes, alejando el antiguo ambiente que hacía recordar a los bailes de siglos pasados. Ahora el violín y el piano habían sido barridos por acordes de una guitarra eléctrica, lo que hizo que varias parejas de la pista regresaran a su asiento y unas cuantas más, entraran en ella. Kyouka y Denki fueron una pareja que pertenecía al primer grupo, quienes regresaron riendo divertidos, separándose al tomar asiento nuevamente en sus respectivas mesas.

-¡Hey! ¿Esa no es la canción favorita de Uraraka? –Preguntó Jirou abanicándose con la mano derecha intentando atraer hacia su rostro sonrojado una corriente más fluida de viento para mitigar el calor que la inundaba… al igual que la vergüenza que ahora le cobijaba. El baile con Kaminari se había extendido más de lo que había previsto, pero daba igual. Sonrío recordando las expresiones del chico y se cubrió las mejillas intentando disimular su emoción. Acto seguido, buscó en las miradas de sus compañeros de mesa que alguien confirmara lo que acababa de decir, pero nadie respondió. Cada uno estaba en su asunto, como Mina con Kirishima o Yaoyorozu con Todoroki quienes hablaban de cosas bastante entretenidas al parecer, pues las fugaces sonrisas afloraban en los rostros de todos ellos como si de un festival de fuegos artificiales se tratase. –Oh, da igual. –Se respondió a sí misma, derrotada. –Supongo que mientras sea así, estoy segura de que Uraraka disfrutará esta canción. –Dio un sorbo al frío ponche de frutas que tenía frente a sí y entonces estiró los brazos hacia arriba intentando relajarse, cuando sintió que alguien sujetaba su mano, haciéndola sobresaltarse. Viró la mirada hacia arriba hasta encontrarse con un par de dorados orbes.

-No creerás que esto ha terminado, ¿O sí Jirou?

-No me hagas reír. El último que quede en pie, tendrá que comprarle el almuerzo al otro por un mes, idiota. –La chica tomó la mano masculina y se adentraron de nuevo a la pista, donde la imagen de Tsuyu intentando mostrarle pasos de baile a Midoriya e Iida le hizo soltar una carcajada, en especial por los movimientos robóticos que hacía el delegado de la clase. Y entonces descubrió que esa noche sería una de las memorias que más atesoraría en su vida por un sinfín de elementos que temía no poder enlistar.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó intrigado Kaminari.

-Mira eso. –Contestó con esfuerzo la chica, ahogando una risa que rápidamente fue liberada, al igual que la risa de Kaminari al ver los peculiares movimientos de Iida.

Sí, era una noche maravillosa sin lugar a dudas.

••••••••••

La chica se mantuvo en completo silencio por un momento, identificando completamente la canción que sonaba dentro del salón y sonrió. Efectivamente, esa era su canción favorita. La canción que le había acompañado en tantas noches llenas de frustración al enfrentar su primera derrota, la que le había alentado a no perder de vista sus sueños, a quienes amaba; a seguir adelante. No había mejor aliento en ese momento para ella que ese débil pero claro rumor musical que le acompañaría hasta el final (o eso esperaba) de aquella extraña charla con el rubio.

-¿Te arrepentiste, cara de ángel? No veo que te muevas.

-Nada de eso. Solo quería decirte que no quiero que te contengas. –Uraraka dio el primer movimiento al acercarse con la intensión de iniciar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Corrió decidida con una completa expresión de concentración y decisión, posando sus brillantes y enormes ojos en los rojizos de su contrincante. Ya no era la niña débil que se había enfrentado temblorosa llena de temor a Bakugou Katsuki en el festival deportivo. Ya no dependía de las estrategias de Deku ni del cuidado de Iida como si fuera un pequeño animalito desamparado. Ya no. Ahora era ella misma quien se impulsaba a cambiar, a superarse y a buscar ser mejor, y para lograr eso, había dedicado verdadero esfuerzo y horas de entrenamiento por su cuenta. Y ese cambio radical era (irónicamente) gracias a ese rubio que le recibía con una cara llena de emoción haciendo estallar una gran explosión frente a la chica, quien reaccionó rápidamente para flotar y escapar de ese violento ataque. Uraraka abrió sorprendida los ojos sin poder dar explicación a lo que vivía en ese instante. Recordaba que en el antiguo combate con el chico, ese mismo ataque le había dejado instantáneamente a un 80% de su potencial total, pero ahora después de tanto tiempo, podía ver con mayor claridad los movimientos de pelea del chico, como si la velocidad hubiese disminuido. Se repuso rápidamente y continúo con la charla. –Tampoco me contendré… así que solo escucha.

-¡DEJA QUE TUS MOVIMIENTOS HABLEN, CARA DE ÁNGEL! –Gritó colérico Katsuki al haber fallado el primer contraataque que le habría hecho tomar ventaja del combate, siguiendo ahora la vía que había sido tomada por Uraraka al dirigir una patada al costado de la chica una vez había aterrizado de nuevo en el suelo. Uraraka nuevamente comenzó a flotar, haciendo saltar una vena llena de ira en la frente del rubio, acto que fue notado por la chica, haciéndola reír.

-Bakugou, eres muy gracioso.

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡VEN Y PELEA, MALDITA CARA REDONDA!

-Si peleamos, no me escucharás. Así que te tendí lo que llaman… ¿Una trampa? –Dijo con inocencia la chica haciéndose más notorio su habitual sonrojo en sus grandes mejillas, provocando que el chico pusiera los ojos en blanco y comenzara a dirigirle explosión tras explosión a su compañera.

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA MOCOSA IDIOTA! ¡MUÉRETE!

-Quiero agradecerte por tratarme como a un verdadero contrincante.

-¡¿AH?! ¿ESTÁS JUGANDO CONMIGO?

-¡NO! –Uraraka frunció el ceño completamente seria, viendo la sinceridad pura reflejada en esos orbes topacio que centelleaban bajo la nívea luz lunar, apaciguando el estallido de enojo que estaba por salir del rubio. –Jamás jugaría contigo. Jamás.

-Tch, solo suelta lo que tengas que decir. Aunque acabas de arruinarme la noche, soy un hombre que mantiene sus estúpidas promesas.

-Aunque… aunque quizá sean muchas palabras y te tenga un buen rato aquí y…

-¡YA CÁLLATE Y VE AL GRANO! –Gritó impaciente el rubio con el cabello erizado, como si fuera un gato arisco. Uraraka no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar. Jugueteó con sus dedos y comenzó con su discurso.

-Le he dicho a Deku… que lo quería.

-No me interesa tu pésimo gusto en hombres, idiota. –Contestó de forma automática el rubio. Uraraka frunció el ceño inflando un poco sus mejillas, como si de una ardilla guardado provisiones para el invierno se tratase.

-Y me rechazó.

Mierda. Según lo que su madre le había dicho, ese era uno de los peores escenarios al que una chica podría enfrentarse. Entonces, de manera inconsciente bajó apenado la mirada acariciando su cuello al sentir que la culpa lo arrastraba, bajando con desgano sus manos que hasta ese momento, se habían mantenido en pose de batalla. Por una parte, él solo había dicho esa tontería del querer que ella regresara a la normalidad porque odiaba que el imbécil de Deku la distrajera con ¿Cosas sin sentido? Sí, eso debía ser, o de otra forma no se explicaba cómo es que mientras ellos dos se la pasaban riendo estúpidamente cuando estaban juntos lograban sacarlo de sus casillas.

Eso le llenaba de nauseas. Y también porque creía que de nada servía ocultar las palabras si terminabas arrepintiéndote de guardarlas, justo como ella había hecho por tantos meses. Con un demonio, hasta ÉL lo sabía. Pero creyó que el imbécil de Deku sería capaz de notar lo que él había notado desde hace ya mucho tiempo atrás: que la cara redonda que tenía frente a sí, no miraba a nadie más que al idiota pupilo de All Might. Pero efectivamente, Deku era tan condenadamente imbécil como para notarlo.

Chasqueó la lengua enfadado con Deku por su estupidez… y consigo mismo. Sin haberlo pretendido, había empujado a la chica a ese punto de hablar cuando ella no lo quería. Sin embargo, el sentimiento de culpa pronto fue resuelto por algo que había pasado por alto el mismo rubio: había sido ella misma quien había decidido dar ese paso, aceptando todas las respuestas que existían (y que seguramente, ella ya sabía cuál elegiría Deku) y no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Esa maldita niñata no solo le había mostrado en un solo movimiento en su corta pelea que efectivamente había mejorado su técnica, sino también le había demostrado que era mucho más madura de lo que él mismo había llegado a creer que era. Ahora era el turno de Bakugou de guardar silencio, mismo que fue aceptado tranquilamente por la chica, mientras el rumor de la canción acariciaba con una extrema suavidad los oídos femeninos. Ella suspiró, tocando con ese soplo de forma delicada aquella burbuja que los envolvía como si el aleteo de una mariposa se tratase.

 _ **Todas estas noches me están alcanzando.**_

 _ **Simplemente no puedo poner el insomnio a dormir.**_

 _ **Cierro los ojos pero lo único que veo es a alguien que nunca podré ser.**_

 _ **Espero que me hagas retroceder, ¡Lo tengo que hacer bien!**_

 _ **¿Y si caigo? ¿Y me estrello y me quemo?**_

 _ **Al menos ambos sabemos que lo intenté.**_

 _ **Y mientras me arrastro, hay lecciones aprendidas.**_

El silencio seguía inundando el ambiente como las olas saladas al acariciar las costas arenosas de las playas, siendo solo roto por la melodía que parecía gustarle a Uraraka, (o eso creyó Bakugou) pues ella no dejaba de tararear los compases. Él sabía que debía disculparse o algo así. Pero lo cierto es que en el fondo, no lo sentía ni se arrepentía por ese _desafortunado_ final donde Deku rechazaba a la chica. Definitivamente ahora dejaría de estar tanto tiempo cerca del malnacido de Deku.

Aún así, el silencio comenzaba a incomodarle, así que lanzó un gruñido terminando con este.

-Tch… Te dije que los chicos que te hacen llorar no van contigo, idiota.

Uraraka solo sonrió sentándose sobre el pasto, recogiendo la tela de su vestido antes de hacerlo.

-Quizá tengas razón, jajaja. –Bakugou frunció el ceño irritado. Ahí estaba esa escandalosa risa que odiaba. La odiaba con todas su fuerzas porque una vez que la escuchaba, no salía de su cabeza por más que lo intentara. ¿Era por la forma graciosa que ella arrugaba la nariz al hacerlo? ¿O porque sonaba como el chillido de un roedor? No lo sabía, pero aún con lo mucho que la detestaba, podría escucharla mil veces, solo porque se trataba de ella.

-Si aprendiste la lección, entonces está bien.

-Durante mucho tiempo… -irrumpió Uraraka, mirando al cielo. –siempre estuve a un lado de Deku… ¿Recuerdas que peleamos contra robots en el examen de admisión? Fue toda una sorpresa… me esforcé tanto que terminé vomitando… -rió de nueva cuenta antes de continuar con su historia. –Desde entonces conozco a Deku… y supe que sería una persona importante en mi vida.

Bakugou por su lado, decidió sentarse a un lado de la chica, hecho que le llevó a arrepentirse cuando la escuchó hablar de Deku, lanzando un bufido.

-Oh, lo siento. –Se disculpó la chica. –Seré breve… Deku siempre se ha esforzado con su quirk aunque sea difícil para el manejarlo, además es un buen estratega… así que comencé a verlo cada vez más… y más.

-Lo sé.

-¿Eh? –Preguntó sorprendida Uraraka. ¿Había sido imaginación suya, o el chico le había dicho que lo sabía? Pensó en darle vida con su voz a esa pregunta, pero el rubio retomó el hilo de la conversación con rapidez.

-Tch, continúa cara redonda.

-Así que comencé a pensar en que quería ser una heroína como él... así de increíble. –Ochako dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios al recordar la conversación sobre amor y admiración que había mantenido con Deku, y utilizando de forma más clara las palabras para reflejar sus sentimientos, continuó. –Realmente deseaba ser como él… yo en verdad lo admiraba, bueno… aún lo admiro.

-Suficiente, me voy.

-¡Espera! ¡Aún no termino! –Se levantó Uraraka con urgencia al ver cómo Bakugou hacía lo mismo, completamente dispuesto a regresar al interior del salón.

-¡NO ME INTERESA SABER NADA DEL MALDITO DE DEKU!

-¡SOLO UN POCO MÁS!

-¡¿QUIERES MORIR?!

-¡PERO ESO CAMBIÓ CUANDO APARECISTE TÚ! –Soltó en un arrebato la chica, ignorando la violenta amenaza del héroe explosivo, palabras que atravesaron los tímpanos masculinos mientras el rubio ponía una mueca de completa confusión en su juvenil rostro.

 _ **El silencio me sigue gritando otra vez.**_

 _ **Los que amo están perdidos en memorias,**_

 _ **Y deseo obtener lo que alguna vez tuve.**_

 _ **¡Solo tú puedes cambiar la persona en la que te conviertes!**_

 _ **¡Tengo que intentar y encontrar una forma para dejar todo esto atrás!**_

-¿AH? ¿DE QUÉ DEMONIOS HABLAS?

-¡Si fueras más paciente lo sabrías! –Le miró desafiante Uraraka. Esa mirada se estaba haciendo una especie de ritual entre ambos, y uno no tan desagradable a decir verdad. Era todo un festín ver los ojos carmín como si fuesen hecho de vibrantes rubíes, así como aquellos brillantes topacios enormes, sin mencionar que la vibra de competitividad hacía de ese insignificante gesto de mirar al otro a los ojos, en todo un deleite para ambos.

-SOLO CÁLLATE Y CONTINÚA, TONTA. –Uraraka suavizó su rostro ante las palabras de Katsuki.

-¿Recuerdas el festival deportivo?

-Hmm, sí… algo así. –Contestó el aludido intentando sonar dubitativo en su voz para restarle importancia a un evento que había pasado ya hace bastante tiempo, pero no pudo evitar sentir una flecha de indignación al recordar aquella falsa y amarga victoria que tuvo ante el tipo mitad hielo y mitad fuego. Y bajo ese incómodo recuerdo, apareció aquel encuentro con la chica, un encuentro que desde ese maldito día hasta esa noche, había esperado repetir con ansias. Y luego, era anulado por capricho de ella. De todas formas, él no tenía por qué decirle eso.

-En una de las rondas, peleamos ambos. En verdad estaba aterrada… todos en clase lo estaban, pensaban que me matarías jajaja.

-¿AH? –Bakugou le miró extrañado, mientras se preguntaba qué demonios le pasaba a esa niña loca por la cabeza. ¿Quién habla de morir mientras se ríe como si de un chiste se tratara? Solo la idiota que tenía frente a él.

-Ya sabes… tu quirk es muy útil para el ataque y la defensa cuando lo quieres… ¡Y yo apenas sabía controlar el mío! ¡Aunque en verdad esas explosiones dolieron mucho! Pero sin ellas, no podría haber sabido que yo también era capaz de hacer estrategias tan buenas como las de Deku. –Amplió su sonrisa ante un nuevo gruñido ahogado por parte del rubio ante la mención del peliverde. –Y también… En esa pelea… Me di cuenta de que los deseos no bastan para alcanzar tus sueños. –Confesó Ochako en un murmuro con las mejillas sonrojadas, recordando cómo es que por un ínfimo momento en su vida, creyó ingenuamente que las cosas serían sencillas para cumplir ese gran sueño donde se veía ayudando a sus padres. –Esa pelea realmente me hizo cambiar… solo quería agradecértelo, Bakugou.

-Tch… ya te he dicho que no necesitas dar explicaciones a nadie, idiota.

-Lo sé… pero hoy de nuevo me has enseñado algo nuevo. Sería una traición a mi misma el ignorarlo. –Dijo con seriedad la chica, adoptando esa expresión seria (pero graciosa) que adoptaba cuando de honor se hablaba. Esa extraña cara que comenzó a poner al regresar de sus prácticas bajo el nombre de Uravity. –Siempre me obligas a

Superar mis límites.

-¡OYE! ¡QUE YO NUNCA TE HE OBLIGADO A HACER NINGUNA MIER…!

-Como hoy con Deku… Tenías razón. Estaba perdiendo de vista mis objetivos de nuevo, me alegro de haberte hecho caso. –Le sonrió.

-Hmm, tú lo decidiste por tu cuenta, el mérito es tuyo, tonta.

-Aunque fue algo doloroso, ¿Sabes? –Ochako abrazó sus piernas y ocultó su mirada entre estas. –Pero siento que esto me ha hecho crecer…

-Hmm… –Bakugou la miró algo alarmado. Más mierda sentimental, como si no hubiese sido suficiente con lo que tenía ya encima. Ahora la cara de ángel se soltaba a llorar como toda chica y por supuesto, él no sabía qué hacer con eso. Acercó temeroso su mano a los cabellos castaños como si con tocarlos, la figura de Uraraka desapareciera, esperando que dicho gesto le transmitiera a la chica que se callara; que no tenía que ser escandalosa como todas las chicas molestas que conocía porque todo estaba bien. Porque había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para intentar lo imposible, y que eso era algo así como lo que todos llamaban "cualidad"… o algo así. Y eso, la hacía diferente a todo ese montón de mujeres histéricas que le colmaban la paciencia.

-Ahora nada me detiene para… -Las palabras de Uraraka se ahogaron en su garganta al sentir una calidez en su cabeza, haciéndole levantar la mirada para encontrarse con la mano de Bakugou inmóvil sobre sus cabellos. En medio de la confusión, solo atinó a terminar con su frase. –Intentar dar… lo mejor de mí.

-Ya cállate, cara de ángel… -transformó su expresión en una de fastidio y desvió la mirada. –Ya lo sé… -murmuró tan bajo, que las palabras murieron antes de llegar a los oídos de la chica.

-¿Sabes? Justo ahora está sonando mi canción favorita… ¿Y si volvemos?

-Haz lo que te dé la gana, Uraraka. No tienes que pedirle permiso a nadie para hacer lo que quieras.

Ochako le miró sorprendida al escuchar su apellido y no el usual apodo por el cual el rubio usaba para referirse a ella.

-¿Por qué… me llamas así?

-Porque ese es tu nombre.

-No… no lo es… ¡Es Ochako! Pero no me refiero a eso… Hablo de…

-Pensaré en usarlo cuando me des una revancha decente y no otra mierda como la de hoy. –Dijo de forma contundente el rubio sin darle espacio a la chica para terminar con su frase.

-¡Te lo demostraré en el futuro! ¡Y podrás tomarme en serio!

Bakugou rió descaradamente en medio de una mezcla de diversión y frustración. Esa niña era MUY tonta. No había caído en cuenta que desde aquel tonto festival deportivo, algo en el interior del chico le había empujado a observarla, a tomarla seriamente como un rival decente. Pero esa idiota aún deseaba conseguir ese reconocimiento que desde hace ya mucho tiempo, ya tenía en el bolsillo.

 _ **¿Y si caigo? ¿Y me estrello y me quemo?**_

 _ **Al menos ambos sabemos que lo intenté.**_

 _ **Y mientras me arrastro, hay lecciones aprendidas.**_

 _ **Sí, me recuerdan que he sobrevivido.**_

 _ **Y he sido herido, y he cicatrizado…**_

 _ **Y al menos sé que aún sigo vivo.**_

 _ **¿Y si caigo? ¿Y me estrello y me quemo?**_

 _ **Al menos ambos sabemos que lo intenté.**_

-Claro, lo que digas, idiota cara redonda. Ahora me voy. –Bakugou comenzó a alejarse de la chica, apoyándose de sus explosiones para regresar al balcón donde había dejado su molesto saco y la asfixiante corbata para recogerlos. De nuevo, había aparecido el habitual Bakugou Katsuki que todos conocían. Ella le vio directamente hasta que su figura se perdió, entrando aparentemente al salón de nuevo, acto seguido le imitó al activar su quirk para flotar hasta alcanzar el mismo balcón. Cuando llegó, el rubio ya se había ido, al igual que las prendas masculinas de las cuales él era dueño. Se inclinó a recoger los preciosos (pero incómodos) zapatos que jamás volvería a utilizar. Ahora escuchaba completamente la canción, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

-Solo quería preguntar por qué solo en momentos así me llamas por mi nombre… Estúpido Bakugou. –Se quejó la chica con el viento, poniéndose de nuevo los zapatos para entrar y escuchar en todo su esplendor esa bella canción que estaba justo a la mitad para que terminara.

 _ **Todas las cosas que intenté decir…**_

 _ **Todas las palabras se quedaron a medio camino…**_

 _ **Estoy aquí, esperándote. Necesito tu ayuda.**_

 _ **No me dejes aquí a solas…**_

Sí, el gran Bakugou Katsuki había regresado y ahora estaba de nuevo entre ese irritante montón de gente que lo único que sabía hacer bien, era molestarlo. Pasó aburrido la mirada por todos, hasta que fue sorprendido por una voz conocida.

-¿Buscas a alguien? –Preguntó intrigado Kirishima extendiéndole una copa de frio ponche, mismo que fue tomado de un solo trago por el rubio.

-A nadie que te importe. –Dejó la copa vacía en la mesa y se inclinó hacia atrás agotado. ¿Por qué las palabras eran tan jodidamente difíciles de decir? ¿Y más cuando esa idiota estaba cerca? No lo sabía, pero tampoco era un tema que lo pusiera precisamente ansioso por saber la respuesta. Eran idioteces que seguramente el tiempo sumiría en el olvido. –Hey, Kirishima… ¿Sabes cómo se llama esta canción?

-No, no es lo que suelo escuchar… ¿Te gusta este tipo de música? Creo que Jirou sabe, podría preguntarle el nomb…

-No… solo pensaba que es una canción terrible. –Dijo el rubio dibujando una nueva sonrisa en sus labios al recordar el suave tarareo de Uraraka. –Vamos por una copa más de tu jugo para mocosos. Kirishima asintió algo confundido, siguiendo a su mejor amigo. ¿Acaso era una realidad esa sonrisa que estaba en el rostro del chico? Patrañas. Parecía que tantas copas de sidra se le habían subido a la cabeza y ahora veía espejismos. Era momento de ir por solo ponche de frutas.

 _ **¿Y si caigo? ¿Y me estrello y me quemo?**_

 _ **Al menos ambos sabemos que lo intenté.**_

 _ **Y mientras me arrastro, hay lecciones aprendidas.**_

 _ **Sí, me recuerdan que he sobrevivido.**_

 _ **Y he sido herido, y he cicatrizado… y al menos sé que aún sigo vivo.**_

-¡Uraraka! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡No te he visto en toda la noche! –Le interceptó Iida, notándose un tono de preocupación en su voz. – ¿Te sientes mal? Podría avisarle a al profesor Aizawa si es el caso y…

-¡Iida! Estoy bien, solo he estado aquí y allá, haciendo todo y nada, no te preocupes... Acabo de regresar del balcón de la segunda planta, deberías ver la preciosa vista que hay ahí. –Ochako le regaló una brillante sonrisa a su amigo, tranquilizándolo.

-Seguiré tu consejo Uraraka… Iré a darle una vista antes de irnos… Pero no olvides crear nuevas memorias con todos los presentes, aprovecha este evento magnifico.

-¡Claro! Eso haré… Por cierto, ¿Has visto a las chicas? No logro encontrarlas.

-Ah, hace un momento casi todas estaban en la pista…

-Oh, tienes razón, ya vi a Tsuyu, gracias Iida. –Y se alejó del delegado, llamando a su amiga agitando la mano, llamando la atención de la chica de largo cabello negro.

-Ochako, ¿Estás mejor? –Uraraka le miró algo extrañada por la pregunta, pero rápidamente cambió esa expresión por otra fresca sonrisa.

-Estoy mejor que nunca, Tsuyu.

-Me alegra saberlo, Ochako. Aunque creo que alguien más necesita ayuda. –Asui Tsuyu dirigió la mirada hacia la izquierda, hasta posarla en la figura de Izuku Midoriya, quien no dejaba de murmurar cosas extrañas, alejando a quienes por azares del destino, pasaban por su lado, cerca de la penumbra de uno de los rincones del salón. Uraraka no pudo evitar contener una risa al ver a Deku en ese estado.

-Iré a ver qué le ocurre a Deku.

-¿Estás segura? –Uraraka se detuvo ante la pregunta de Tsuyu. Dio media vuelta y respondió calmada a su amiga.

-¡Claro! Es lo que hacen los buenos amigos: preocuparse y ayudarlos con los problemas. –Y retomó el camino hacia donde Midoriya se encontraba. Tal gesto enterneció a Tsuyu, quien le miraba afablemente hasta que Uraraka llegó frente a Midoriya Izuku, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

-Uraraka…

-¡Deku! No puedes hacer eso, asustarás a todos los demás. –Le regaño con cariño como si de una hermana se tratase, haciendo sonrojar de vergüenza al chico. –Si sigues así, le darás problemas al profesor Aizawa o a Iida.

-L-lo siento… Uraraka.

-¡Así está mejor! –La chica aplaudió en son de aprobación ante las palabras de Deku, hablándole de forma completamente natural, justo antes de escuchar la última línea de su canción favorita.

 _ **¿Y si caigo? ¿Y me estrello y me quemo?**_

 _ **Al menos ambos sabemos que lo intenté.**_

••••••••••

 **Pd. Mil perdones por las más de 4000 palabras que les hice leer jeje Si quieren saber el nombre de la canción que aparece en este capítulo, pueden buscarla como "Crash and burn" de Lifehouse. Les aseguro que escucharla mientras leen este capítulo será una mejor experiencia n.n**

 **¡Necesito sus comentarios en este capítulo! ¿Qué les ha parecido?**


End file.
